The Prince Of Gryffindor
by potter8668
Summary: Harry suffers from several betrayals and comes into several new gifts, including a title to the Wizarding throne.
1. Chapter 1 Betrayal

Chapter 1 Betrayal

Harry Potter was returning to Privet Drive. Dumbledore had been laid to rest on the grounds of Hogwarts. Now he felt almost alone. His two best friends were seated across from him on the Express, worried that he was losing his mind. Well at least one of them was. Hermione Granger, muggleborn witch, smartest witch in school was definitely worried about him.

Ron Weasley, his other best friend, seemed to act worried about him but something made Harry wonder if he truly was. The red head seemed to put some distance between them the last couple of days, as if he suddenly realized that people around Harry tended to get killed. Whatever the reason Harry hoped that Ron would stick around.

All too soon the Hogwarts Express pulled into Platform 9 ¾. Harry grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage and joined the queue to walk through the barrier. On the other side stood Harry's Uncle Vernon, waiting impatiently. Hermione pulled him into a huge hug and told him to write. Ron had disappeared without a single word. Harry walked slowly over to his uncle.

"Hurry up boy. I haven't got all day."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon."

Harry followed his uncle out of the station and into the car. The drive from London to Surrey was done in silence. When they arrived at the house, Harry grabbed his trunk and Hedwig in her cage and went up to his room. His uncle grinned evilly at him as he closed and locked the door. Harry sighed and looked around. He saw that the bars were back on the windows. He tried the door knob, already knowing that it was locked. Now he was getting angry. As he stood in front of the door the cat flap moved as a tray of bread and water were pushed in, _prison food_.

Harry was no longer going to be passive about this. Dumbledore wanted him to return and he did. Now he was a prisoner in the house from hell. Grabbing a quill and some parchment from his trunk, Harry scribbled out a plea for help. Folding it he released Hedwig and asked her to deliver it to the Weasley's, which ever one she came to first.

As Harry waited, he ate his meager dinner and dozed, still in the clothes that he had changed into on the train. He hoped that Hedwig didn't run into any trouble and that he was released soon. About three hours later a noise at the door drew Harry's attention. Holding his wand in front of him, Harry waited for the door to open. A couple of minutes went by and Harry found himself staring at Fred and George.

"How's it goin' mate?" asked Fred.

"Fine, now that you two are here."

"Ready to go?" asked George.

"Yeah, didn't even unpack. Where's Hedwig?"

"We left her at the Burrow. She spotted us first and we thought, 'Why not surprise Mum with you', so here we are."

Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage as the twins grabbed his trunk. They made their way down the stairs and out to the back yard.

"Don't know who's watching the front but we know that Mundungus is supposed to be watching the back. Which means that he isn't. Didn't want to cause any trouble by breaking you out early."

"What did you do with the Dursleys?"

"Put a potion into their pudding making them about six inches tall. Don't worry they'll think that it was all a dream. It's still in the experimental stage. Thought that we'd give it a test run."

George grabbed Harry's arm and apparated them as Fred apparated with the trunk. Harry still had Hedwig's cage in his hand. They had arrived just outside the wards that protected the Burrow. Fred shrunk the trunk and cage and handed them to Harry for the walk up to the house.

As they got closer they could here the voices of Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Ron, and Ginny coming from the open window in the kitchen.

"How long do we have to pretend to like Potter, Mum" asked Ron. The question shook Harry to the core. "I mean now that we aren't going to get paid since Dumbledore decided to get himself killed."

"Now Ron, you know that we still have to keep up the pretense. If I can still hug him then you can still talk to him and be his 'friend' a little longer."

"At least you didn't have to pretend that you were in love with him. I mean I kissed him for Merlin's sake" said Ginny, shuddering at the memory of their kisses.

"Once Potter kills the Dark Lord, the Ministry will kill or at least imprison Potter. Then we will be free to do as we please." added Mr. Weasley.

"Yes the Ministry has a tracking charm on Potter and his wand. They know exactly what spells he uses. It will be all the evidence that they will need to sentence him." said Percy.

"What about Granger? Do I still have to pretend to like her?"

"Yes, Ron. She will be taken care of later as well. The Weasley family will then rival the Malfoy's in money and status. We only have to wait a year at the most."

Harry had heard enough. He turned around and started walking down the lane towards the village. Fred and George raced to catch up to him. Both were shocked and furious at their soon to be ex-family members. They didn't know if Bill or Charlie were a part of the plot but they were determined to find out.

"Did you know?" Harry asked in a very controlled voice.

"No mate, we didn't. As of right now we are no longer Weasleys. Both of us renounce our name and heritage." A bright white light came from both redhead's sealing their vow. Their shock and the look of betrayal on their faces from what their family said was too real to be faked. Harry believed them.

"So if you two are no longer Weasley's, what name are you going to take?"

"Something that will stick it to the Ministry." Said Fred.

"How about adding 'Potter' to it? I'd be proud to call you two my bothers."

Fred and George both grinned evilly. "Pull your wand out Harry."

Harry pulled out his wand and held it in front of him. George started an incantation. Suddenly a black mist rose out of Harry's wand. Fred captured in a bubble that he had conjured. Then a grey mist rose out of Harry. Fred placed it in a different bubble.

"What were those?" asked Harry.

"Those were the tracking charms that they placed on your wand and you. We'll take care of them. Consider it a gift from your 'brothers'. Now we can perform the family binding spell without the nosy gits knowing."

They stood close together, with wand points touching, as each repeated the phrase of 'together as family' over and over until a different color came from each of their wands. From Harry's came a brilliant emerald green that split in two and entered Fred and George. Fred's orange light and George's magenta light entered Harry. Their lights didn't enter each other since they were already brothers.

"We are now brothers and we have added the name of Potter to our own" said Fred and George together.

"The Potter family accepts you into their lineage. From now on you are Fred Weasley-Potter and George Weasley-Potter. May you live a long and happy life within the family, not to mention the pranks that need to be done."

Hours later two bubbles arrived at the Ministry, addressed to office of the Under Secretary to the Minister of Magic Delores Umbridge. They exploded the moment she touched them. The tracking charms were now placed on her and she had no idea how Potter had done it and not got caught. She couldn't go and accuse the brat of underage magic without telling how she knew, since it was slightly illegal to do what she did. She had to wonder how much the brat knew about the plan.


	2. Chapter 2 More Betrayal

Chapter 2: More Betrayal

Fred and George insisted that Harry stay with them in their flat above their shop, for his own protection. Harry insisted that he sleep on the couch then, so as not to put them out. Besides he was shorter than either of them. He fit it better.

The morning after the revelations Harry decided to hide at Hogwarts. There he could practice magic and research in peace and quiet. He would stay in the Room of Requirement until his birthday. Using the invisibility cloak Harry snuck into Gringotts with Fred one morning to set-up an appointment to go over his inheritance without everyone else knowing about it. He was trying to keep the Order and the Ministry in the dark. He then visited several shops, whispering orders to Fred and getting thing delivered at a later date.

One week after learning of the Weasley's betrayal, Harry was apparated to Hogsmeade by both Fred and George. They were going to create a diversion so that Harry could sneak into Hogwarts using the invisibility cloak and map. It went like clock work and soon Harry found himself in the tunnel leading towards the statue of the one humped witch. Before going through the exit Harry made sure that the cloak was on and that the map was in front of him so he could read it.

Seeing that there was no one around, Harry made his way up to the seventh floor. But before he got to the Room of Requirement, he glanced at the map and nearly fell down the staircase. A voice echoed in his brain, sounding like Moony's. '_The map never lies_'. If the map didn't lie then _Albus Dumbledore_ was still alive! Unless it was his ghost talking to Professor McGonagall. Harry had to be certain and headed in the direction of the two professors.

'_Well he's not a ghost_', thought Harry. Anger, turning to rage, filled him as it dawned on him what this _man_ had done. He had lied, bribed, and stole Harry's childhood, what little there was anyway. He suddenly saw the last six years in a whole new light. Everything that Harry had been put through, including Snape, was because this man wanted him under his control. Well not anymore! Harry was through being pushed around and manipulated. Every detail of his life being directed by either this man in front of him or old Snakeface. He wondered what they would do if he just quit the whole thing and left the wizarding world all together. Not that he would. Too many innocent people would suffer for it. His conscience wouldn't allow him to do that. That was the one thing that stopped Harry from simply walking out and finding a far off place to live out a normal life, in peace and quiet. It was then he heard his name being mentioned.

"Are you sure that you are doing the right thing, Albus? Harry loved you like a grandfather. He will not like what you have done and I hesitate to think how he will take the news when he finds out that you are still alive."

"Minerva, Harry will be fine and well looked after by the Weasleys. He'll be coddled and loved within an inch of his life, just like he has always wanted. They have played their parts well. At least Arthur and Molly have, along with their two youngest. After all I pay them well enough to do so."

"I still cannot believe that you pay them to befriend Harry. Any number of families would have taken him in, treated him like one of their own without you having to buy them."

"I have told you, Minerva, I wanted no interference with how the muggles treated the boy. I need him to be as dependent on me as possible. When he kills Voldemort, the Ministry will have a 'trial'. Either they will kill him by sending him thru the Veil, having a Dementor kiss him, or placing him in Azkaban for the rest of his life. Unless his injuries kill him first. He's too powerful to be allowed to do as he pleases. The last thing we need is another Voldemort on our hands."

"Harry's too noble for that to happen, but I don't think that you will get your way. Already he's showing signs of rebellion. You may find that although he isn't dark, he won't stand for what you have done. Leaving you without taking Voldemort out."

"That, I believe, is normal teenage attitude more than anything else. When he returns at the start of term and I will tell him that I faked my death so that I could search for the so called Horcruxes. The boy will be over come with emotion to have me back."

"Believe what you will but I feel that the boy will never be dark. He couldn't even do a proper Cruciatus curse on Bellatrix LeStrange at the Ministry after Sirius died. If that isn't an indicator to you then nothing will be."

"Just because the boy couldn't do the spell properly doesn't mean that he can't do it at all. I intend to make sure that he stays under my control. Which reminds me. I need to owl the aunt's house and make sure that Harry is 'properly' treated after he arrives."

"I still can't believe that you left him with those awful muggles. I told you they were the worst kind there were, but you had to leave him there anyway."

"Yes, and they are being well compensated for their trouble. By making sure that he is as low in esteem as he can be, they receive protection from the Ministry. As well as a substantial amount of money each month. How else could I be like a grandfather to the boy if I didn't seem to rescue him each summer? He'll do whatever I ask of him now. They toughened him up, made him stronger. "

"Made him stronger!?! To have him raised by them, his own flesh and blood, without love or understanding is low even for you Albus. I've been having some serious doubts, now more then ever. If you wish to continue in this way I shall have to go against you and stand with Harry. I will do everything in my power to make sure that he survives the final battle and that he has a happy life."

"I can't let you do that, Minerva. I'm sorry but this is more important than our relationship, public or personal. _Obliviate_!"


	3. Chapter 3 The Orbs

Chapter 3: The Orbs

Harry stumbled towards the entrance of the Room of Requirement. So many emotions were churning inside him. He was beyond angry at Dumbledore for his deceit. Horrified that the old man had attacked another to save his own skin. Shocked that McGonagall was obliviated and wanted to help him, even though she was almost as guilty. She seemed to know how he was raised. But a small voice in the back of his head whispered that this probably wasn't the first time she was obliviated by the old man. He was going to have to do some research to see if he could reverse the spell.

Harry calmed down long enough to think about the place he wanted to appear in the room. Pacing in front of the door three times, Harry saw a wooden door appear. Harry opened it and walked into what looked like a flat. He mentally asked Hogwarts to keep the room this way until his birthday. To allow no one in except Fred, George, Dobby, and as an after thought Winky, or anyone that they or he brought with them. He felt a slight shudder from the castle which Harry hoped was a yes.

Looking around Harry saw that he was in a main living area, with five closed doors off it and an archway that led to a small kitchen. The room looked cozy and inviting and reminded him of the Gryffindor common room including the fireplace, only with a dining table. The first door he opened led to a library. Bookshelves, filled with books, lined the walls and it had a couple of armchairs, a long table with a few chairs, and a roaring fire. '_Hermione would love this room_', thought Harry. The next room held a potions lab that would probably have had Snape wetting his pants. It could be very useful. The next room held a workout room with muggle equipment and a dueling platform. The last two rooms were bedrooms with their own baths. Harry chose the 'blue' room. Not that he didn't like the other room. It just reminded him of dirt. It was a place that he could really enjoy.

Walking over to the fireplace Harry saw a covered pot on the mantle. Taking off the cover Harry saw that it contained floo powder. Grabbing a small amount, he threw it into the fire, watched the flames turn green, and stuck his head in and yelled "Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes".

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Harry! We see that you made it, mate."

"Yeah, no trouble at all. Listen I found out something and I need the stuff that I ordered as soon as it arrives. Send them with Hedwig, but shrink them down for her."

The twins could tell that something had rattled their friend and it wasn't about him learning what their family had done to him. "Sure thing, mate. Anything else?"

"Have you had a chance to talk to anyone yet?"

"We saw Hermione and Neville after we left you. Both said that they would take the Knight Bus to Hogsmeade in the morning. Hermione seemed particularly upset with our dear ex-brother. He'll be lucky if he can sit when term starts."

"Owl her to use the shack tunnel. I'll send Dobby there to bring her here. If you two ever show up, come to the Room and simply think of Harry's place. I've asked Hogwarts to only allow you two and a couple of house elves in. If there's anyone else that you find that wants to help, one of you will have to bring them. I'm not planning on leaving the castle until my birthday."

"Understood, mate. Anything else?"

"Nope, just be careful."

"Harry, we're always careful. It's you that gets caught half the time."

All three laughed as Harry pulled his head out of the fire. Feeling a little hungry and not really wanting to cook, he called for Dobby and Winky. Both elves answered, with Winky looking like something dead had stuck itself to her.

"How would the two of you like to work for me instead of the school?"

Dobby got very excited. It was a dream come true for the little elf. He had always wanted to work for Harry and take care of the generous wizard. "Dobby, accepts! Harry Potter is the greatest wizard in the world. You has made Dobby, very happy!" The excited elf attached himself to Harry's leg.

Winky, however, seemed a little leery. "Winky wills work for the great Harry Potter. But she is a good house elf and wills take no money. Winky wills bond to Harry Potter."

Harry had already planned on that reaction from Winky. "I will bond with you but you must have at least one day off a week for yourself and no tea towels. You'll wear a regular uniform, one that we will all design. Alright?"

"Winky agrees. Does Master have any orders for Winky?"

Harry explained why he was there and that he needed the elves help in keeping a low profile while in the castle. They agreed to help him. Dobby brought Harry some dinner and the young wizard insisted that the two elves eat with him.

Later that night Harry had a vision/ dream. He knew that he was still in Hogwarts but some unknown force was pulling him into a part of the castle that wasn't used by anyone. It was showing him the most direct path in getting there from where he was located. The final passage way was lined with unknown portraits and a door at the end. It reminded him of the dream he had of the Department of Mysteries. A voice echoed in his head. '_Hurry young Harry. Time grows short_'

Harry woke up in a cold sweat. A tempus spell told him that he had only been asleep for a couple of hours. His heart was still pounding and his mind urged him to find that room. He followed the pathway that his dream had laid almost sub-consciously. All too soon he found the passageway with the portraits. What was odd was that these portraits didn't move. It was like they were muggle made.

Harry reached the door, but before he could touch the knob, the door opened by itself. Wand out, Harry went into the room. As soon as he was inside the door closed by itself. Harry quickly turned to open it but it wouldn't budge. Turning back towards the room he saw five glowing orbs, each in a different color, giving off an eerie light. To his left was a bright green orb and further on a red one. To his right was a golden one and further on a blue one. Directly across from him was a white one. Each had a pedestal, except the white, which was held up by magic. Harry saw that the green one was held up by a coiled snake. He would have touched it but the red one seemed to be calling him, wanting him to touch it first.

As Harry approached the red one he saw that the orb was being held by a griffen. He touched the orb first with his wand. Nothing happened. Placing the wand back into his pajamas' pocket, Harry reached out and grabbed the orb. Pain, like nothing he had ever felt before engulfed his body. It was like it was on fire. A mist rose out of the orb and into Harry's body, until it was gone and the orb faded away. Harry sat on his knees, panting. He hurt all over.

Now the green orb wanted his attention. Crawling on hands and knees, Harry reached up and grabbed the green orb. Pain again struck, only this time it was like he was being frozen or drowned or both. Again mist rose up out of the orb and into Harry's body. Finally the orb faded. Harry about fell over. He was so exhausted.

With no pause the white orb was all but demanding that he come over, pleading to make them one. Harry was too tired to move. A vial of potion that Harry recognized as a Pepper-up potion appeared in front of him. He downed the potion in a single gulp. He waited until he felt the potion working before getting up and walking over to the white orb.

This orb seemed to be levitating on its own. Harry saw nothing supporting it. The moment Harry grabbed the orb he almost passed out from the pain. If the other two were painful this orb was ten times worse. It felt like his whole body was being electrocuted. Mist rose up and Harry absorbed it. Once the orb was gone Harry fell to his knees, praying that the other two orbs wouldn't call him. He didn't think that he could handle any more. Thankfully they remained silent. But now there were voices in the room.

"Are you just going to sit there, boy, or are you going to speak to us?" asked the first voice.

"Let the boy rest. He has just had a huge amount of magic given to him" said a second voice that seemed to have a measure of calm.

"Do you honestly think that my descendant will allow him to rest in a duel" asked the first voice.

"No, but this isn't a duel and if I recall correctly you were unconscious for two days after receiving your magical boost. I'd say that the boy is doing better than you did" said the second voice.

"Enough," said a third voice. This one sounded like a father type.

"Yes sir," answered the other two.

"Drink," said the third voice. Harry heard the command. He knew instantly that it was issued to him. He cracked open an eyelid and saw a crystal goblet filled with a golden liquid.

"Drink. I promise it won't kill you. It's Ambrosia, drink of the gods. Trust me."

Harry did trust him, which was odd given what he had already been through. He picked up the goblet and took a sip. No words could describe the taste. That one sip felt like heaven to his body. He chugged the rest down.

"Looks like he likes the stuff. Too bad he won't be a god because of it." That first voice was starting to get on Harry's nerves. Harry set the goblet down and watched it disappear. Then he looked up and saw the three 'bodies' that the voices belonged to. A tall, blond, man with blue eyes seemed to smirk at him. Beside him stood another tall man, only with black, wild, hair and violet eyes. The third was much older and wiser. He, too, was tall and had long white hair, with a beard almost as long. What was unusual about him was that his eyes were pure white and glowing slightly.

"Feeling better?" asked the black haired man. Harry simply nodded.

"Who are you?"

The blond man smirked for real. "Not too bright is he, God?"

"Quiet, Sal. It's a legitimate question, after all, there are no portraits of us here. How is he supposed to know?"

"Stop it both of you."

"Yes sir", answered both younger men. Harry thought that they acted like boys who had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"This might be hard for you to believe, young Harry, but before you stands two or the founders of this school and their teacher."

"Father, you are more than a teacher. You know him as Merlin, Harry."

Harry's jaw unhinged as he tried to process the fact that Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, and the fabled Merlin were standing before him, sort of.

"I think you broke him."

"Be quiet, Sal. He'll be fine once he's worked out that we are really here. You never had much patience."

"Are you ghosts?"

The blond, Salazar, started laughing at that question. Although the other two did smile, they refrained from outright laughter. The black haired man, Godric, hit Salazar in the back of the head to shut him up.

"Hey that hurt!" he complained.

"Then don't laugh at him. We do look like ghosts."

"Just because he's your descendent doesn't mean that you have to hit me."

"Salazar Edward Slytherin."

"You're in for it now", muttered Godric.

Salazar ignored Godric. "Yes, Father?"

"Enough. Young Harry doesn't need your teasing. I know that it is part of your nature to do so. Just remember that you are an adult here, not a child, and should act as such."

"Yes sir." Merlin turned his attention to Harry. He liked what he saw in the young man. Yes he had had an unhappy childhood, discovered several betrayals, and had a madman wanting to kill him. But the future looked very bright for him as well. He would find true love with an intelligent woman, a houseful of happy children, a lasting friendship, and peace within their kingdom. The path right now seemed rocky but Merlin knew that this young heir, his consort, and lieutenant by his side that they will win.

"Harry James Potter, son of James William Potter and Lily Marie Evans Potter. You have been chosen by our magic and by blood to be our heirs. We give our knowledge and power to help you on you quest. Each of us will give you two gifts that our only known to us."

"I give you the gifts over water and ice. You now can control those elements, I would have given you the Parseltongue one but my no good descendent already did. Make sure that you freeze his 'parts' off for me", said Salazar. Godric rolled his eyes.

"I give you, my direct descendent, the gift of wandless magic and power of the element of fire. As my direct descendent you inherit the title of Prince. That will be explained later" said Godric.

"I give you the power of the mind. Never again will anyone attack you there. You will be able to deflect the enemy as well as see what their mind holds. Along with this gift is my second to you. The power of illusion. These can go hand in hand, for you can place a personal illusion in your enemy's mind or you can create illusions for all to see. I have used such power on the battlefield and used it to tell stories to these two when they were little. It will be your decision as to how you use it", said Merlin, waving his hand, creating the illusion of a dragon sleeping.

"Look God, its Herman."

Harry had to grin at how much like a child Salazar sounded, as he tried to awaken the sleeping dragon from his childhood. Who would have thought that the founder of Slytherin house could be such a child at heart. He briefly wondered if this was all a dream.

"Nope, not a dream", said Salazar, trying to hit Harry in the back of the head, but couldn't since he didn't have a real body. It irritated him to no end.

If this wasn't a dream, then there were a few questions that Harry wanted to ask. "What was it you said about the title of Prince?"

Godric looked at Merlin, who nodded his head. "To answer your question requires some history review. You already know that Merlin was the 'magician' in the story of the Knights of the Round Table. It's probably one of the most famous legends in the world. I'm sure that you know the story so I won't go in to that. But most people assume that Arthur and Geneviere never had a child. This is false. They did have one, a daughter. She was born just before the final battle between Arthur and Mordred. She was secreted away for her safety from the evil clutches of Morgan le Fey. She was raised by one of Arthur's knight, who thought that she was an orphan, Merlin knew the truth, but allowed her to stay with the knight and his wife. She was raised as their own and eventually married one of her 'father's' lowly knights, a Percival Gryffindor, my father. He also happened to be a wizard that Merlin was training."

"But tragedy struck the young family. The unknown Queen Igraine died shortly after naming Godric. Percival died while trying to return to his wife and newborn son. I sensed a powerful amount of magic from the babe and took it upon myself to raise him. I had never revealed to his mother that she was Queen, but once Godric reached a certain age I felt that I had to tell him. Very few would have believed his claim, but we decided to hold back the one piece of evidence that would solidify it. A certain sword."

"You mean Excalibur?"

"The very one."

"Is that the sword that I pulled from the Sorting Hat?"

"No that was my personal sword."

"That I paid for", snorted Salazar.

"You shouldn't have made that bet." Salazar snorted again.

"Boys."

"Yes sir." These two reminded Harry so much of Sirius and Remus so much, or maybe his dad and Sirius.

"To continue the story, Father made sure that I wasn't raised alone. So he found Sal among the serfs of the land to be my companion. It helped that Sal had magical potential. After learning about my heritage, I decided to not claim the crown at that time. I wanted to build a school of magic. So with Father's blessing Sal and I did just that, created the foundation of Hogwarts. Then Sal went out to other villages and found Rowena and Helga and they added several implements to the design of the castle and the structure of the school. They were told of who I was and why I was keeping that information quiet from the rest of the country. They were the ones who did the overall design of a certain chamber. The sword was placed in that chamber. For security only Sal could open it, but only I could touch the sword. Now there are only two people alive that can open that chamber." They were waiting for Harry to make the connection.

"You hid Excalibur in the Chamber of Secrets!?!"

"Yep. Left Daisy to guard it."

"You named a basilisk Daisy!?!"

"Of course I did. Raised her from the time she hatched to just before I died. I charged her with guarding the chamber. Why have you met her?"

"Met her!?! I had to kill her in my second year thanks to Voldemort trying to return with the help of his enchanted diary."

"You killed Daisy?" Salazar looked like he wanted to cry. Godric and Merlin however seemed relieved that the snake was dead, but they showed their sympathy at Salazar's loss.

"So how do I find and claim the sword for myself?"

"Return to the chamber. There is a giant bust of Father."

"You mean that wasn't Slytherin's face from when he got old?"

"Old! I'll show you old!" Luckily for Harry Salazar couldn't do any hexing, since spiritual manifestations can't hold a wand.

"No, Sal wanted to honor Father, so he had Father's face placed there instead. Helga and Rowena thought that it was sweet. Just say 'open' in Parseltongue and go inside the mouth. Follow the passage that leads from it and you will enter another, smaller chamber. The Sword is in the stone." Harry looked at Godric like he was kidding. That was so cliché. "The scabbard, the Royal seal, and ring are also in that chamber. You will need all to claim the throne, even if it's just in the magical world. You must do so before your birthday. You will have to make the claim in front of the magical government. Our magic will help you validate your claim. It might be best if you have a consort at your side before you do make your claim or you are libel to find yourself drowning in marriage offers."

"Remember, young Harry. We will always be with you, even if you can not see us. Bring the two that are coming tomorrow here, for they are the other two heirs. They will help you far more than we will. May magic protect you and your kingdom my Prince" said Merlin as the three men faded from sight.


	4. Chapter 4 The Other Heirs

A/N: Sorry about the delay. Hope that everyone had Happy Holidays! I would have gotten this out sooner but with the holidays, my niece's birthday on New Years' Eve. Having the flu, and having our hot water heater go out right after Christmas, this past week or more has taken its toll on myself and my family. But I have a feeling that this New Year will be better than the last.

Chapter 4: The Other Heirs

Harry returned to the Room of Requirement totally exhausted. It felt like he had spent hours in the room with the orbs but in reality it had only been two. As exhaustion set in he barely had enough energy to ask Dobby to meet Hermione and Neville inside the Shrieking Shack and bring them to him. He asked Winky to wake him when Dobby left. He then promptly passed out.

For all of his exhaustion he still had a strange dream. He dreamed Salazar, Godric, and Merlin were showing him the wandless spell that would combine all their wands powers together, into one wand. Which would help against _Priori Incantantum_. Then he dreamed of what he wanted in the future, a family. A wife and children, lots of children. It was what his heart desired. Just as he was kissing his dream wife, who looked a great deal like Hermione, he was woke up to Winky's gentle shakings.

"Harry Potter must get up. He has asked his Winky to wake him and that is what Winky is doing."

"I'm awake Winky, I'm awake" mumbled Harry. He put on his glasses and got a good look at what the elf was wearing. A set of royal purple robes, elf sized. A crest of a lion and a unicorn reared towards each other, and held in their mouths, a snake. A crown rested above them and the words _Veneratio Fidelitas_ were inscribed underneath. "What are you wearing?"

"Winky belongs to Harry Potter and these is what Winky and Dobby wills wear. Winky dids not knows that Harry Potter is almost King. Winky is proud to belong to Harry Potter. Does Harry Potter like?"

"Yes I like them very much, Winky. Much better than a tea towel. Now how about you get me and my friends some breakfast. I want you and Dobby to join us. There is a lot that I need to explain and I really only want to do it once."

"Winky will do as Harry Potter asks." The little elf left the room and he got up to shower. Ten minutes later he headed out of the bedroom, feeling somewhat human, and into the main room. He barely saw that the table was already set when he saw the door open, revealing Neville and Hermione.

"It's about time you got here. I've only been waiting ten seconds."

"Such a long wait, Mr. Potter. One would think that you shouldn't have to wait for anyone." smirked Hermione right back. She was glad to see Harry in a good mood after what Fred and George had told her. Her own anger and feeling of betrayal was nothing compared to Harry's.

Harry waited until they sat down, including Dobby and Winky, before taking a seat himself. They made idle chit chat while eating as Harry didn't want to spoil the other's appetites. Once done he started with a full explanation from the time he left King's Cross up to the present, including the events from the night before. The others looked stunned. It was almost too much to process.

"Let me get this straight. The Weasley's, minus Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George, betrayed you. Dumbledore is still alive. You gained several magical boosts and powers from Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Merlin last night, as well as the Crown?" asked Hermione, trying to wrap everything around her mind.

"Yeah, that about sums it up."

"Sums it up!?! Do you have any idea just how much power and influence you have now? You could basically remove the existing government, both magical and muggle, and start over. Not to mention what your power will do to Voldemort now."

"Unless I really have to, I have no intention of taking over the muggle government. The magical one I just might have to. It's too corrupt. As for Voldemort, I plan on taking him out as soon as I can. It's Dumbledore that I need to worry about. He lied about the Horcruxes and he wants me dead so that he can be seen as the hero. I bloody well am not going to let that happen."

"What do you want us to do?" asked Neville, speaking for the first time. Harry noticed that he sounded more sure of himself than he ever had before.

"You two need to follow me to the chamber that held the orbs." Both looked back at him in shock. Harry rolled his eyes and both elves giggled. "Yes you two are the other heirs."

"Can we go now," asked an excited Hermione, finally coming out of her stupor.

"We can go when ever you want. Dobby can you get me a couple of Pepper-Up potions please?"

"Does you want Dobby to takes them from Nurse lady or Greasy Git?"

"Greasy Git?"

"What Harry Potter calls Potions Master, Professor Snapie."

All three teens burst into laughter. Never had they heard of anyone but the students call Snape that. It was extremely funny to hear a house elf say it.

Harry finally gained control and said weakly, "I don't care which as long as you don't get caught." Dobby vanished from sight and Winky cleaned up the table. Harry went to get the map and invisibility cloak. Dobby returned with the requested potions and handed them to Hermione before helping Winky clean up. Both elves were in heaven now that there were two more to care for.

Once the three were covered up and outside the room, Harry activated the map. Hermione kept the lookout on it while Harry steered them through the passageways. Soon they came to the room. Neville and Hermione went inside, while Harry stood outside keeping watch. Half an hour later a very pale Neville and Hermione emerged from the room. Harry handed them each a potion and motioned them to be quiet until they returned to the Room. Once back Harry watched as the other two all but collapsed onto the sofa.

"You went through that THREE times last night" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, but I had a Pepper-up potion and then after Merlin's orb had something called Ambrosia."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "They gave you Ambrosia?"

"That's what Merlin called it. It really had no taste but it did warm me up and really gave me some strength to talk. I don't think that I could have done anything after taking Merlin's powers last night. It was ten times more painful then either Gryffindor's or Slytherin's."

"Harry, I now know why Voldemort fears you." said Neville.

"Why's that?"

"If you went through what I went through just to get Hufflepuff's powers then you have to be into pain or something. No sane person would willingly to go through THAT three times. Voldemort could throw every curse at you and it would probably just tickle."

Both Harry and Hermione stared at the quiet young man before bursting into laughter. Neville rarely joked but when he did it was always over the top. They spent the rest of the day quietly. Harry showed them the rooms. Just as he predicted Hermione was enthralled with the library. She didn't want to leave it and if she did it was only to go the potions lab. Winky had placed her things in the other bedroom and Neville's in with Harry's. He found out that Hermione had received the element of air and Neville got the element of earth. Both received the gift of Occlumency so that they couldn't give their secrets away.

The next morning Harry awoke to Hedwig ruffling her feathers. He saw the package that the twins had sent sitting on his night table. He thanked her for delivering his package for him and sent her off to the owlery. He unshrunk the package and was glad to see that everything that he had ordered was inside. Several rare potion ingredients, dragonhide vests and boots, as well as a wand holster. Several books that he needed to read. Especially the ones dealing with magical law and history, not the history that Binns taught, but actual magical history. He needed to know when the crown stopped ruling and what he had to do to return it to its position.

Breakfast was served in the main room. It was Neville who asked if they could look for the founders' rooms that day. He seemed to not want to stay in the Room of Requirement. Harry thought that they might as well look then as not.

It was actually fairly easy to avoid the professors. Harry would have thought that since there were no students that they would be easy to spot but they didn't cross one professors' path.

After searching for almost an hour they found Hufflepuff's rooms. The doorway was guarded by a portrait of woodsman chopping down trees. It seems that the woodsman knew that Neville was searching and was simply waiting for him to arrive. Neville set a new password and the portrait opened. The three teen found the rooms dirty, but livable. A house elf named Dreamy popped in announcing that she was the house elf assigned to the heir of Hufflepuff. At first Neville was shocked, but soon he came out of it and asked the elf to make the rooms presentable by the end of July. He would move in after his birthday. It was Hermione that asked the elf if she had to report to Dumbledore or not.

"Dreamy doesn't tells anyone thats yous is here, Miss. Dreamy belong to Master Neville now. Dreamy has trains since youngling for when the Heir of Hufflepuff returns. Dreamy is very glad yous is here." She gave Neville a hug before starting to clean the room. She brought Neville Hufflepuff's wand.

Leaving Dreamy to her cleaning the three started to search a little harder this time. It was Slytherin's room that they found next. Harry should have realized that it would have been Salazar's idea of a joke to use a toothless vampire as a guardian. The vampire told him that they could go in but the room was unstable and unlivable. They went in carefully and saw that many of the timbers were indeed rotten. Harry saw the remains of a dead house elf under one of the fallen beams. Calling for Dobby, Harry asked that he carefully pack what they could and place it in his room for now. Also to take care of the house elf's remains. Dobby found Salazar's wand and personal dagger first and handed them to Harry.

They found Ravenclaw's rooms behind the statue of Morgan Le Fey. They, too, were unusable and Winky was called to pack everything up. She handed Hermione Ravenclaw's wand.

It was Godric Gryffindor's rooms that were the hardest to find. Finally they were found behind a portrait of a lion seated on a throne, near the Gryffindor tower. They went into Harry's ancestor's rooms. Harry found that they were much larger than the other founders' rooms and the faced the Quidditch pitch. There was a main room, a study filled with books, a small potions lab, and three bedrooms with baths. On a side table, near the doorway, lay Godric's wand and personal dagger. Harry picked both up. He held all three wands, his own, Salazar's, and Godric's. Setting the wands down together on the side table he remembered the dream. He cast the silent wandless spell causing the three wands to braid themselves together, forming one wand. Picking up the newly formed wand Harry felt the power radiating off of the wand.

"What did you just do, Harry?" asked Hermione. She looked excited and horrified at the same time.

"I had a dream last night after I received all those powers. In it Merlin taught me a spell so that I could combine all three wands together. It's an advantage over Voldemort, since they aren't true brother wands anymore."

"Can you do the same for me?"

"If you want, but I can't reverse it."

Hermione nodded and laid her wand and Ravenclaw's wand down on the side table. Harry repeated the spell and she picked it up. She, too, noticed the power increase. Not to be outdone, Neville placed his and Hufflepuff's wand down and waited for Harry to do the spell again. Never had he felt so much power from a wand before, unless it was Harry's.

Harry looked around the room. He liked the size and the location. "Dobby?"

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir?"

"Can you clean these rooms up and gradually move all of my things into here? I think that I'm going to use these rooms instead of living in the tower when term starts. Hermione do you want one of the rooms?"

"If it's not too much trouble. I think I wound be safer here instead of in the tower." Harry agreed.

"Give her the largest bedroom, Dobby."

"Yes Harry Potter sir."

"Harry, that's not necessary." But Harry shushed her and turned his attention to Neville

"Neville, do you still want to use Hufflepuff's room or would you rather stay here? There's plenty of room."

"I think I'll stay in Hufflepuff's. I like the location and I felt something while I was in there. Besides it might throw Dumbledore off." The other two had to agree with that

Slowly they made their way back to the Room of Requirement. Little did they know that Harry's disappearance would soon be noticed.

A/N: Veneratio = Honor

Fidelitas = Loyalty


	5. Chapter 5 The Consort

Chapter 5: The Consort

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office working on the endless paperwork that was part of being Headmaster to a magical school. The owl that he had sent to Privet Drive had just returned. His eyes widened as he read Petunia Dursley's message.

'_The Boy has_ _disappeared along with all of his things. Glad to finally be rid of him. DO NOT CONTACT US AGAIN! We are through with your world and all the trouble it brought us..'_

The message made absolutely no sense to Albus. If the Deatheaters had captured the boy they wouldn't have taken his things. Which meant that the boy had left on his own. The question was why and when he was found where to put him. This of course, meant that he was going to have to become 'undead' and call an Order meeting to search for the boy.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry, Hermione, and Neville spent the next couple of days training and researching. During that time Harry did a lot of thinking about what Godric had said, about finding a consort before going to the Ministry and claiming the throne. He could just envision the girls that the Ministry would want in that position. He needed someone he could trust. Someone that saw him for himself and not for his fame. Someone who wasn't afraid to tell him when he was wrong and someone who could hold her own against his enemies. He went over every girl/ woman that he knew and came up with only one name. The only problem was that he didn't know if she could love him as a man and not as a best friend or brother figure. The more he thought about it, the more herealized how much he loved Hermione Granger.

Gathering up his courage, Harry went in search of Hermione. '_Where else but in the_ _library_', thought Harry. He found her curled up with one of the biggest books that the library offered.

He must have made a noise because she asked, without looking up, "What do you want, Harry?."

Harry tried to clear his dry throat and sat down across from her. "Hermione I want to discuss something with you."

Hermione marked her page, closed the book, and gave Harry her undivided attention.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking about something that Godric Gryffindor said to me. I want you to hear me out before you say anything, alright?" She nodded her agreement.

"Godric suggested that I marry and have a consort before making my claim to the Ministry." She nodded and he continued. "I've thought of nothing else since then. I've gone over every girl and woman that I personally know, who could stand to the pressure of what all the attention will bring. I came up with only one name. You, Hermione." A look of surprise came over her face. Harry rushed into the rest of his explanation.

"I know that it sounds slightly crazy and I have never said that I loved you in that way, but I do. It took me a while to realize that. Call it male stupidity or whatever you want. Many thought that Ginny and I belonged together, including myself. I now realize how far she went to get what she wanted. She used a love potion on me all last year. I don't know if that was part of the plan or not but since I have been away from her those feelings have disappeared. I looked the symptoms up in a book and figured she used one of three potions, ones that she could easily brew herself. I personally think she decided to use one. Then tried to get me to marry her and get her pregnant. Then when I was killed or in prison, she would get control of my vaults. She's greedy enough to attempt it." Hermione's eyes widened at what he said. Yes, she could see Ginny attempting something like that. What surprised her was that Harry had figured it out and had even come up with a plausible reason.

"You still haven't said why me, other than you love me. I need to know, Harry. Why now? Why me?"

Harry came and sat down beside her. Taking her hands in his, he looked at them instead of her. A red flush crept into his cheeks. "I think once I was free of whatever potion Ginny used and after all that I've learned about concerning those around me, I went through a mental list of those that I could trust. You, Neville, Fred and George were the only ones that I could come up with. I have loved you as a friend since we were eleven and we fought the troll. I've watched you struggle to be accepted for who you are and for what you have accomplished. You are the strongest person I know. I realize that I was jealous of Krum when he took you to the Yule ball in fourth year. I was hoping that he would do something stupid so that I could rescue you and hit him."

Hermione smiled at hearing that tidbit. Harry looked up and stared her in the eyes. "I fell in love with you over the years. I just didn't realize that it had changed. I want to be the one who goes to sleep with you every night. Wakes up next to you in the morning. I want to have babies with you and raise them to respect both the muggle and magical worlds. I want to be the one to fulfill all your dreams and fantasies. I want to be your best friend, your lover, and your husband if you'll let me." Tears formed in Hermione's eyes as Harry spoke of what was in his heart. She had no doubts about she was hearing. She could see the truth in his eyes.

"You know the real me, Hermione. Not the Boy-Who-Lived. I need someone to keep me grounded. To tell me when I get something wrong and not be afraid to do so. You have always done that. I need someone to stand beside me and face those who oppose me and support me. You have more knowledge than I could ever hope to obtain. I need your advice and guidance, especially in politics. Beside can you imagine all the purebloods' faces when they find out that their new princess is a muggleborn? Malfoy will have a fit." A giggle escaped from Hermione and Harry joined in chuckling at the image of Draco Malfoy bowing before Hermione, trying to hold back the sneer and disgust from his face.

As they stopped laughing Harry reached up and wiped the tears from Hermione's cheeks. That simple touch sent a shot of desire through both of them.

"I promise you that you will never stand behind me. We will stand together as equals and the rest of the world will have to respect that." More tears filled Hermione's eyes as she reached up and held his hand to her cheek.

"Before I answer your question I have a request." Harry looked confused.

"What?"

She tried to speak but found that her emotions were not letting her. Clearing her throat she said "I want you to kiss me, a real kiss."

Harry's mouth went dry as he leaned in to brush his lips against hers. Another shock of desire hit them both. Harry leaned back in and gave her a proper kiss. Time had no meaning as they continued to kiss each other. The moment one would stop, the other would start. Finally Harry had to move or there would be hell to pay. Both were flushed and breathing heavily. Harry stood and went across the room to the window, staring outside.

Clearing her throat again, Hermione said "I will marry you, Harry James Potter". She stood and walked up behind him. "I've loved you for so long and thought that I was finally over you and could get on with my life. You seemed so happy with Ginny that I couldn't tell you how I felt. I only wanted your happiness. If I had known about the potion I would have told you, you know that. I'm not really surprised that she would stoop so low. She's always been extremely jealous over you. She won't accept us that easily."

Harry turned around and gathered Hermione in his arms. It felt so right having her there. She returned the embrace, snuggling into his chest. She could get used to this.

"So when do you want to get married? I assume within the next couple of weeks."

"I sort of already made arrangements in case you said yes." Hermione pushed away from Harry to look at his face. He seemed nervous about telling her.

"What kind of 'arrangements'?"

"I spoke with Neville, who hoped that you would say yes. He told me that his uncle could marry us. It would be legal in both worlds. His grandmother has offered her home for the ceremony so that it can be kept quiet for now. Not that I don't want to shout it from the top of the tower, but we need to keep this a secret for a little while. I think even after I make my claim before the Minister." Hermione could see the logic behind it and agreed with the plans. They left the library in search of Neville. Then the three of them flooed to Longbottom Manor.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Members of the Order of the Phoenix met that night in their headquarters. Most were in shocked to see Albus Dumbledore alive and well, not to mention Severus Snape sitting next to him as if nothing had happened. As soon as everyone calmed down and got over their shock, especially the Weasley's, Dumbledore brought the meeting to order. He noted that the Weasley twins were missing.

"I thank you for you kind words and heartfelt emotions at seeing me alive. I can't tell you why I faked my death but it was, at the time, for the greater good of our world. I would not have revealed myself if Harry Potter had not disappeared. Has anyone had any news from him or a clue to where he might have gone?"

"We searched the house while the muggles were gone. We found no trace of Harry or any of his things. But I will tell you that those muggles have treated him like a prisoner or a slave. His bedroom door had several locks on it and a flap at the bottom. Merlin knows what that was for", said Kingsley Shacklebolt. He and Tonks had done the search and he had been appalled at what he found. To him it was a wonder that Harry was even sane, let alone the kind of man he had become. The respect that Kingsley had held for the boy had grown at that moment. He made the decision to follow him over Dumbledore, should the need arise. His auror's instinct was sending him a red flag where Dumbledore was concerned. There was something not quite right about the whole situation.

Dumbledore looked slightly irritated at hearing about Harry's door. He knew all about the locks since he was the one to suggest them to Dursley's in the first place. "It is my feeling that Harry left of his own accord and took everything with him as he planned on not returning to his childhood home. If the Deatheaters had captured him then we would know. Voldemort would have wanted to gloat over having captured his enemy. I want each of you to start searching for Harry. He must be found and brought back either here or to Hogwarts for his own safety. Start with all of his usual haunts. Moody, I want you to check with Ms. Granger. He may have contacted her." He turned to Ron and Ginny. "Have either of you heard from her?"

"No, but I know she was planning on spending a lot of time with her parents before she sent them into hiding. She said something about Australia."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well. Alistair, check out the Grangers and see if they are still in the country. Everyone else search for Harry."

Order members stood and began to leave at the apparent dismissal. The Weasleys and Snape stayed behind.

"Harry most likely will head for the Burrow. Keep him there at whatever costs."

"Of course. Can we assume that our payments will continue?"

"Yes. Now that I have 'reappeared' here, I will have to show myself to the rest of the world. Gringotts will be my first stop. Perhaps I will find out if Harry has been there. He would need money to do anything. Remember to play your parts well or Harry will suspect something.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ginny Weasley was going over her own plans in her head. She had hatched a plan and with the help of her mother, had set it in motion. It had been simple to get Harry to fall in love with her, thanks to the potion she had added to her perfume. Unfortunately she would have to almost start all over when the term started, but she wasn't too worried about it. After all she already had caught Harry once. A second time shouldn't be that difficult. This time however she would go further. The sooner she got pregnant, the sooner Harry would have to marry her. Then the sooner she would have all the money she could ever want. When Harry finally killed the Dark Lord and would either die from the battle or from his 'trial', she would control it all. Nothing was going to stop her. Tomorrow she would need to get the ingredients for the love potion and start the brewing process so that it would be ready for Harry when he was found.


	6. Chapter 6 The Chamber and The Throne

Chapter 6: The Chamber And The Claiming Of The Throne

Two days after asking her, Harry Potter married Hermione Granger at Longbottom Manor. In attendance were the Bride's parents, the Groom's 'brothers', Lady Augusta Longbottom, and young Lord Neville Longbottom. The ceremony covered both magical and muggle laws and traditions. Especially the one about having two wizarding witnesses and two muggle ones. No one could claim that the marriage was not valid, not with the Longbottom name involved. Those in attendance knew that this marriage would set the Wizarding world on its ear. Let the fireworks begin.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry was very glad that Hermione's dad was such an easy going guy. He knew that if some boy had come up to him and told him that he was marrying _his_ daughter, he would probably kill the boy. But after explaining things to the Grangers he assured them that he would protect and cherish their only child. Harry was then treated like a son, something that he had very little experience with. The betrayal of the Weasleys had taught him a valuable lesson on trust. Hermione had explained to her parents what the Weasleys had done and why Harry was acting the way he was. Ironically this made Daniel Granger like the boy even more.

(Flashback)

"_I know that you love this young man but are you sure that you want to deal with everything that is a part of his life. I know that there are things that you haven't told me because either you don't want your mother and I to worry, or you simply can't because of a promise. You have a brilliant mind, pumpkin. All I ask is that you use it with your heart as well. I only want your happiness. That's all a parent ever wants for their child."_

"_I love him Daddy. So much that it hurts sometimes. I promise that when the threat is over I will tell you everything. Nothing will be held back. Harry wants total honesty between all of us, but some things are simply too dangerous for you to know right now. We only want to protect you. Harry wants me to have you and Mum around a long time."_

"_I'm liking this young man more and more. So if Harry is a Prince that will make you a real Princess now?"_

"_Daddy, you've always called me 'Princess'."_

"_I must have had a vision of the future, like that Professor you had. Besides you've always been my Princess. "_

"_Daddy! That woman was a fraud. She has made only two actual predictions in her entire life!"_

"_That doesn't mean that they aren't real Princess. Now give your Dad a hug before you go out with you mother. I want to have a talk with my future son-in-law."_

(End Of Flashback)

That talk had been one of the most special, in-depth, embarrassing talks that Harry had ever had. In the end there was nothing that he couldn't ask Daniel about, just like a real father. It was during that talk that Harry brought up the subject of the Grangers leaving the country for their own protection and Hermione's peace of mind. Harry told Daniel that he was more than willing to cover the expenses involved. He simply didn't want them to be used as pawns to draw either him or Hermione out. It would be best for all if they were far away from all the fighting and intrigue.

After much debate and discussion, the Grangers agreed to sell everything and move to Australia, onto one of Harry's properties. He had already had the goblins put up every ward that they possibly could for their protection. These included the Fidelus Charm, with himself as the secret keeper.

As soon as the wedding feast was over Harry and Hermione returned to Hogwarts. The Grangers left by a international portkey, thanks to Lady Longbottom's connections. Neville decided to stay at Longbottom Manor until his birthday. He felt that Harry and Hermione should be alone. That decision proved to be a blessing or a mistake, whichever way you looked at it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

For the first time the newly wedded couple was alone. Both seemed shy and slightly nervous around each other. No thanks to the information that Neville's grandmother had told them.

According to the law, Harry must marry and have a consort within a year of claiming the throne. That one Harry didn't have a problem with. It was the other law that had him nervous and worried. That law stated that after the marriage, the royal couple had one year to become pregnant or have a child. Thankfully it wasn't required to be a male child, but still, they had to have a baby within a year. Talk about pressure! Harry thought for sure that Hermione's parents would stop the wedding right then and there. They both surprised Harry by telling him that they had figured that there was some sort of condition pertaining to that, and that they had accepted it. Now if only the soon to be parents could accept it.

A romantic dinner, made by Dobby and Winky, set the right mood. The elves made sure that they were not seen. They knew that their Master and Mistress were still shy in showing their love to others. Winky took it upon herself to set the mood in the bedroom.

The next morning Winky was given a huge hug by both Harry and Hermione.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Three day after the wedding Longbottom Manor was attacked and destroyed by Lord Voldemort's Deatheaters. Leading the attack was Bellatrix LeStrange, a woman with a personal vendetta against the Longbottom Family. Very few people knew why she hated the Longbottoms so much, The true reason for it and her insanity was because of an accident caused by Frank Longbottom during the first war.

As an auror, Frank was ordered to capture Deatheaters by any means necessary. One night, on a tip from a reliable source, several aurors, including James Potter, surrounded a home in the countryside of Derbyshire and attacked. Frank saw someone coming at him in the dark and sent a cutting hex in that direction. Some would call it a lucky shot, while others said that Frank could see in the dark. Whatever the reason, Frank had hit Bellatrix with the hex, causing her to lose her unborn child and unable to become pregnant again. From that day on she lost all will to live except for revenge, driving her insane. When she and her husband tortured the Longbottoms into insanity, it fulfilled her need for revenge. She then switched that revenge onto Harry Potter who killed her Lord the first time. She would have gladly killed the Potters had they had been alive at the time but they had died with her Lord and Master. She was still waiting. As she cast the Dark Mark above the ruins, her mind went forward towards her next victims, Potter's family in Surrey. They would be easy to pick off and Potter would understand why she was one of her Master's most trusted Deatheaters.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Neville and his grandmother returned home after having a family dinner at his Uncle Algie's home. The older adults couldn't believe the changes in Neville, both physical and emotional. To them he was the best of both his parents rolled into one. Frank's determination and skill and Alice's gentle nature and touch.

When they tried to floo home they found that they were unable to. Thinking that one of the house elves had let the fire go out, Lady Longbottom apparated herself and Neville home.

What they found was a ruin. All of the family's belongings were gone. As Lady Longbottom stared at the ruins, Neville went into action. He quickly did a sweep of the area, finding no one. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before the aurors arrived because of the Dark Mark. He did wonder why it had been fired since they had not been home. He figured that the Deatheaters had not checked the house and had assumed that the family had been inside.

Five minutes later the aurors arrived, along with Professor Dumbledore. Neville had no wish to talk to the man and went to stand next to his grandmother. A young lady, with pink hair came over to ask them some questions. The young man felt a brush on his mind. The gall of that old man trying to use Legitimacy on him. '_Hope he ends up with a migraine._' Neville got perverse sense of justice at seeing Dumbledore wince in pain. '_Serves you right you bastard,' _smirked Neville. '_Harry_ _will be pleased when he hears about this_.'

"Lady Longbottom, Neville, I'm Auror Tonks. Are you both alright?"

"We are not injured in any way, Auror Tonks."

"Good, very good. Can you tell me what happened?"

Neville explained that they had been out for dinner at his great Uncle's home. When they tried to come home by floo, they found that they couldn't get through, so his grandmother apparated them here. The house had already been destroyed when they arrived and that there was no one around.

"Thank you for your time and I am sorry about your home."

"Thank you Auror Tonks, and tell your mother hello for me."

Tonks gasped in surprise. "I certainly will Lady Longbottom. Is there anything that I can do for either of you?"

"Could you owl my brother please?"

"I have quill and parchment with me if you want to write a message. I will send the owl personally."

"Thank you dear." Augusta Longbottom wrote a quick note telling her brother about the destruction of the home. She asked if the two of them could at least stay until Neville's birthday. She handed Tonks the note, who left to send it with a Ministry owl. As the young auror left, Dumbledore made his move to go speak to the Longbottoms.

"Augusta, let me offer my deepest regrets as to the misfortune of the loss of your home. It is also my sincerest joy at seeing you and young Neville safe."

"Thank you, Albus."

"Is there anything that I can do for you, dear Lady?"

"No, Albus. We will go and stay with my brother until arrangements can be made."

'_Now for the real reason for this visit'_ thought Dumbledore. "Neville, my dear boy. I was wondering if you have heard from Harry lately?"

"No Headmaster. Harry and I don't usually write to one another during the summer break. Why?"

"It seems that young Mr. Potter has disappeared from his home. I am concerned about his safety. Please let me know if you do hear from him."

"Of course Headmaster." '_Sure I will,_' thought Neville, smirking inwardly.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry was in heaven. He was married to the woman that he loved more than life itself. He was finally getting his life in balance and soon everything would be alright in the world. During the last couple of days the young couple acted like a true couple in love, with no worries or cares. But reality had a way of making her presence known even in the happiest of times.

The morning after the attack on Longbottom Manor, Neville sent an owl to Harry, telling him the news. He informed that Dumbledore had been there, looking for him. He reassured the couple that both he and his grandmother were fine. Harry sent a reply telling Neville that both of them were glad that no one was hurt and that Neville needed to return to Hogwarts the next day. It was time to go to the chamber.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Albus Dumbledore made his way into Gringotts and to the nearest free goblin.

"I need to speak with the goblin in charge of the Potter vaults" said Dumbledore, with a twinkle in his eye. That twinkle never failed to get him what he wanted.

"I am afraid that will be impossible, Headmaster. Those vaults are in transition."

"I realize that. That is why I am here. I feel that young Harry has too much to worry about. He doesn't need the burden in dealing with his estate given the state of things. I think it would be best if I were to handle it for him."

"Do you have a written statement by Mr. Potter and witnessed by a member of your Ministry?"

"I'm afraid not, but I assure you that young Harry does want this done."

"Without a written statement, witnessed, I cannot allow you access to those vaults. Have a good day."

"Now just a minute!"

"Good DAY, Headmaster!" sneered the goblin.

"I demand to speak with Ragnok!"

"The leader of the goblin nation is not here today, Headmaster. Perhaps another time." Dumbledore swore he heard the goblin laughing. He turned and headed towards the office of the goblin in charge of his own vault, hoping that they weren't taken from him as well. A half an hour later, the great Albus Dumbledore, left Gringotts and headed towards the Ministry. He needed to get a statement declaring Harry unable to take control of his money. He needed it to fund the war. It would be of no use to the boy dead or in Azkaban. The old wizard sighed. Nothing had gone right since he 'died'.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Neville arrived at Hogwarts while Dumbledore was inside Gringotts. He met Harry and Hermione in the girls' lavatory on the second floor. If Neville thought it was an odd meeting place, he didn't say so. Once inside the room he saw the couple standing near the sinks. Hermione came over and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad to see that you're safe Nev. How's your grandmother doing?"

"She's fine. We were able to save a few things from the Manor. She's already hired builders to begin reconstruction next week. She's letting me plan the greenhouses and the gardens. Then she's taking me on a trip through mainland Europe for my birthday. She even got a Herbology expert to show me the different plants in different countries, magical and muggle."

"That's wonderful, Nev. I'm sure that you'll have a good time. I'm planning on taking Harry away for his birthday as well."

"You are," asked Harry in surprise.

"Yes, call it a Honeymoon/ birthday trip. I'm just not telling you where we're going."

"I'll get it out of you later."

"In your dreams, lover boy, in your dreams. Now can we get moving? I want to see this place for myself and return to my Honeymoon, if you don't mind."

"Yes dear. _Open,_" hissed Harry. The three friends watched as the sinks moved out of the way, revealing the tunnel. Harry slid down first, followed by Hermione, then Neville. Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust at the small animal bones that littered the floor. With a wave of her wand she vanished the entire mess, leaving the room clean for the first time in probably nine hundred years.

"That's better," she said. Both Harry and Neville shook their heads. Some things never changed. Harry then led the other two through the tunnel to where the collapse was that Lockhart had caused. Here Neville used his wand to move several of the larger rocks, so that they had a walk space instead of a crawl space.

Harry resumed his position and led the others to the door with the snake locks.

"_Open,_" he hissed for a second time. Hermione and Neville watched, fascinated as a stone snake slithered around the door, undoing the locks. The door swung open and the stench hit them, making their eyes water. All three cast the Bubblehead charm on themselves so that they could have some fresh air. Hermione cast a few spells silently, then removed her Bubblehead.

"The air is better now." The boys removed theirs. Harry watched as Hermione and Neville both approached the carcass of the basilisk slowly.

Hermione looked at the huge, deadly snake. She had no idea that it had been so big. Turning to her husband she asked, "THIS is the basilisk that YOU fought in second year", gesturing towards the snake.

"Yeah, Slytherin said that her name was Daisy."

"I don't CARE what her NAME was! I WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU COULD SURVIVE THIS THING AND NOT DIE!"

Harry actually took a step back. Experience had taught him not to be close to Hermione when she started yelling in that particular tone.

"I don't know really other than a lot of luck and I did almost die. I was stabbed with one of her fangs and Fawkes cried on it. If he hadn't then I never would have left the chamber. There would have been no way Ron could get me back up to the school in the shape I was in, especially with that broken wand of his. Not to mention the state that Ginny and Lockhart were in. Lockhart had no wand and I doubt that Ginny would have been much help after all that she had been through."

Hermione looked like she was just getting warmed up but Harry stopped her by saying, "Hermione, it was a long time ago. She can't hurt anyone else. Let it go. There are more important things to do right now." Harry watched her nod her head and turn back to the snake's carcass. Another wave of her wand had placed a preservation charm on it. There were still some useful parts that could be salvaged.

Neville had said nothing during the exchange. He knew little of the story behind the battle with the basilisk, but after seeing the size of it, his faith in Harry shot up a great deal.

Harry turned his attention to the giant bust of Merlin. A third hiss of 'open' and the other two watched, fascinated as the mouth opened. Harry led the way inside. They went down the tunnel to a smaller chamber. There, in the middle of the room, stood the Sword in the Stone. A nearby table, against the wall, held the scabbard for the Sword, the Royal seal, and the Royal ring. Harry walked up to the Sword, grasped the pummel, and effortlessly pulled the Sword free. He was now a true Prince of Gryffindor.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The Order of the Phoenix met later that night. Its members giving various reports on their current assignments. Tonks' report on the attack of the Longbottoms brought several gasps. That information had not made the Daily Prophet.

"I am glad to hear that the Longbottoms are alive and well. I personally spoke to young Mr. Longbottom about Harry. He, too, has not heard from the boy. Has anyone else found anything?"

"I spoke to Potter's relatives. They confirm that they did picked him up and brought him back to the house, but the next morning he was gone. They have no idea when he left. I check with the Use of Underage Magic office to see if the boy used magic to leave, but found nothing. With the bars on his windows and the locks on his door, there was no way he could have left on his own. Someone had to have helped him. I obliviated them afterwards." said Kingsley. He had been surprised at the animosity towards Harry from his muggle relatives. In his opinion the boy should have been placed in a different home, even with the blood wards in place. No one should have to grow up like that. It was a wonder that Harry hadn't turned dark.

"I believe that the help came from Ms. Granger. Alistair, any news on the Grangers?"

"Ms. Granger's parents are no where to be found. From what I can gather, four days ago both the house and their practice went up for sale. Everything is gone and there has been no trace of them in Britain. I have feelers out to see if they are somewhere in the Commonwealth. None of my contacts with the Deatheaters have said that You-Know-Who has them. I think they left because their daughter asked them to. I don't think that she went with them. That's mostly a gut feeling."

"I agree she wouldn't leave if she had the choice. Hopefully we will know more soon. The school owls are being dispatched in the morning. Unfortunately I can not place a tracking charm on them. I have placed one on the Head Boy and Head Girl badges that are being presented to Harry and Ms. Granger. The moment they touch them, I'll know where they are.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next morning while Harry was in the shower, the school owls arrived with his and Hermione's letters. She waited until he was done before opening hers up. She read the course list carefully and ghost fingered the Head Girl badge without actually touching it. All her life she had strived to achieve her goals and one of them was this badge. But now there were other goals to achieve and this one didn't seem as important any more. She looked to see Harry reading his own letter. Two badges had fallen out and were lying on the floor, untouched.

"He offered you Head Boy and Quidditch?"

"Apparently."

"What are you going to do?"

"Return both. You?"

"Head Girl."

"Congratulation honey. I know you've wanted that since first year."

"True but I'm going to return it as well."

"Why?"

"Harry, what's the point of being Head Girl if I already am Princess of Gryffindor? I have a feeling that that will keep me quite busy. Beside we already have our own room. True I would love to shove it in Malfoy's face, but I think letting him know that I am now royalty will be even better. Beside you know Dumbledore is only doing this to control us."

"Alright, whatever you want. There is one more thing."

"What's that?"

"I'm dropping Potions and DADA."

"Potions I understand but why DADA?"

"One, I don't know if Snape will be returning or not. If he is then he will be teaching either class. I'm not putting up with him this year. Two, it will make Dumbledore blow his top."

"You have a point. If that's what you want then do it. In fact I probably will as well."

"Hermione, you don't have to. I know how much you love to learn."

"I do love it, but do you honestly think that I'll be safe if you're not there. Not to mention how Snape will treat me."

"If you want to do those classes, then I will as well. I won't let you throw away all your dreams,"

"No you made a very valid point. Both of us will drop them. Besides I think that we'll be busy with trying to deal with the Ministry and stuff. Perhaps practiceing some baby making as well."

That last part caught Harry's attention. "How about some practice right now?" He grinned as he approached her.

She threw her arms around his neck and said, "Practice makes perfect."

A couple of hours later Harry saw the badges on the floor and picked them up.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office when the instrument that was focused on Harry and Ms. Granger suddenly went off. He ran over to the table that it sat on in order to see where the two missing teens were hiding. He suspected that they were together, some where fairly safe. What surprised the wizard was that the instrument seemed to be gathering up energy from somewhere. Where ever the two were, it had to be an extremely magical place. Dumbledore watched as the instrument suddenly reached its limit and exploded into small pieces. This was not good.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

One week after Harry and Hermione had been married, they made their way to Diagon Alley. Specifically they went to Gringotts where Harry was meeting with the goblins to discuss his inheritance. After greeting Ragnok, the leader of the Goblin Nation, Harry requested that Griphook be the goblin in charge of his accounts. He didn't trust the other one and he knew Griphook from before. The goblins had no problems with the request. In fact they were surprised that Harry even knew the goblins' names. Ragnok told Harry that they had planned on replacing the previous goblin for giving out classified information, namely to Dumbledore.

Under their guidance, with a little help from Hermione, Harry combined all of the different family vaults together under the Potter one. It was his surname, even the Gryffindor one was combined, something that he was told would shake the Wizarding world. When his heritage was announced he would need three wives or consorts, one for each line. That had made his mind up quicker than anything. To him Hermione was more than enough to handle the job. The title would remain.

He then set up a separate vault for Hermione's use, one for Fred, one for George, as he had claimed them as 'brothers', and one for different charities that he would support anonymously. He also told them that any money that Fred and George tried to repay from their joke shop, to him, would automatically go into their vaults or into the charity one. Under no circumstances was it to go into any of his personal or family ones.

"There is one more thing, your Highness."

"What's that, Leader Ragnok?"

"It seems that Headmaster Dumbledore was here a couple of days ago demanding that he be given full control of your accounts. His excuse was that you told him that taking care of the accounts would be too much of a burden for you."

Harry didn't say out loud what he really wanted to. Instead he thanked the goblin for the information and requested that they not give into such a demand.

"Have no fear, your Highness. He was told that such a request must be in writing and witnessed by a member of the Ministry. If he does bring such a document, then we will know that it is a forgery and shall deal with it accordingly."

"You are one scary goblin, Leader Ragnok. Together we just might win."

"You are too kind, your Highness."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Albus looked at the letter that he had forged. It was actually a very good one. Now to head to Gringotts and gain some control back. Percy Weasley had really come through. Scrimgeour had signed the thing without even knowing it. Sometime life was good.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once their business was complete in the bank, Harry hired a security team of goblins to guard Hermione while she did her shopping. At first she protested, saying that she was more than capable of taking care of herself, but it was Ragnok that convinced her to accept. She was after all the Princess of Gryffindor, not that anybody knew it. She must be protected at all times. That she could defend herself made her guards life a little easier. She agreed but only after Harry agreed to two goblin guards for himself.

The couple parted ways in the main lobby of the bank. Harry watched as his wife, surrounded by six of the fiercest looking goblins that he had ever seen, walked towards Madam Malkins' for new robes for the both of them. He told her to buy what she wanted, especially robes, and to indulge herself for once. That remark had earned him quite the snog that had him wishing for a private room for a little while.

Once Harry saw that Hermione was actually inside the shop, he headed towards the owl post office to send his and Hermione's responses to Hogwarts. Then he headed towards the Leaky Cauldron to meet Neville before the two of them headed to the Ministry.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Albus Dumbledore arrived by floo inside Gringotts, thus he missed seeing Harry standing outside. In his hand was the forged letter that he needed to get control of Harry's money. As he waited in line, he contemplated his next move where Harry was concerned. Obviously the boy would have to be beaten into submission. That would be something that Severus would enjoy doing. Beaten, yes, but not to death, not yet. The boy still had to fight and defeat Voldemort before he could die. Dumbledore already had a forged will made out, naming himself as the main benefactor. Harry was going to be very generous to him with his death.

Dumbledore was startled out of his thoughts as the line moved ahead several spots and he was able to find a free goblin.

"I would like to speak to the goblin in charge of the Potter vaults."

"That would be Griphook."

Dumbledore frowned. He had carefully set up a 'relationship' with the previous goblin. He wondered why the creature had been removed. "May I ask what happened to the other goblin that held that position?"

"He found the job too dangerous for his health."

He didn't like the sound of that. Deep in thought Dumbledore made his way to Griphook's office. The small creature made him wait for fifteen minutes before seeing him. Outraged on the inside Dumbledore vowed to replace the goblin when he gained control of the money. For now he played along.

"How may I help you, Headmaster?"

"I have a letter here from Harry stating that he wishes for me to take over control of his accounts. It is also signed by the Minister of Magic as a witness."

"I see." Griphook took the letter and appeared to be looking for any false information.

Thinking that nothing was wrong and that he got away with it, Dumbledore went ahead with his plan. "I want a full accounting of everything in the vaults. Money, jewels, and objects. I also want a new manager in place."

"What you want, Headmaster, is irrelevant. You see, Mr. Potter has already taken control of his fortune, just this morning as a matter of fact. If he truly wanted you to have the power over his money, then why would he come here in the first place?"

All the blood drained from Dumbledore's face as he heard that Harry had already taken control. But the crafty old man still had a card up his sleeve.

"Yes, well, perhaps Harry changed his mind. I know for a fact that he cannot take control just yet as he is still under age. Therefore I, as his guardian, will do so for him until his birthday."

Griphook grinned. The absolute gall of this man. He was so glad that he was recording this meeting. No one would believe it if he didn't. "Headmaster, Mr. Potter is emancipated now and has full rights to claim his inheritance. I am afraid that you are out of luck. Now if there is nothing else, I do have a great deal to do in going over Mr. Potter's accounts. There seems to be some things missing. Must look into that."

Albus Dumbledore couldn't leave the office fast enough.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry and Neville both went to the apparation testing area first. Both passed with high honors and had nearly silent apparations. Harry was glad that he now had found a way to travel that he didn't end up on the ground with. As they walked to the Minister's office, Harry teased Neville about having to wait a few days before legally apparating.

Scrimgeour's secretary went in to announce their presence. Harry saw that the Minister was not alone. Also in the office were Rita Skeeter, Percy Weasley, Delores Umbridge, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry was not happy.

"Harry Potter, I'm glad that you have finally come to your senses. I'm sure that you know everyone here, or do I need to introduce them."

"That won't be necessary."

"Good, good. Now lets get started shall we? My staff has come up with a schedule of events that won't interfere with your time at school."

"Before you continue Minister, I want to say that this is not why I'm here. I wish to speak to you privately."

"Come now, Harry, surely you can see reason. We need to work together."

"We will be, but not the way you want. Now are you going to clear this room or am I going have to do it for you?"

Rufus Scrimgeour didn't like the sound of that. Weasley and Umbridge, both, had told him that the boy was grief stricken and would be pliable to do as they wanted. He could see that they were so very wrong. Shacklebolt had told him of the boy's disappearance and that the Order of the Phoenix was actively searching for him. It was obvious to Scrimgeour that Harry was fine and was very angry at the moment. Perhaps it would be best to indulge the boy.

"Ladies, gentlemen, if you could leave for a few moments while Mr. Potter and I talk."

"Minister, are you sure" asked Percy, looking at Harry and seeing the hatred in those green eyes directed at him.

"Yes, Weasley, I am."

Harry never turned his head around as the other left, not seeing the looks from Percy or Umbridge. Once he heard the door close, he wandlessly placed several wards so that they wouldn't be overheard, especially by Rita.

"Now, Mr. Potter, what is so important that you cannot speak of in front of my staff?"

Harry stood up and pulled out the Royal seal and then withdrew Excalibur from its scabbard. "I, Harry James Potter, Claim the Pendragon Throne to become rightful ruler of the wizarding world of Britain."

Rufus Scrimgeour was now speechless.


	7. Chapter 7 Defeat Of One Dark Lord

A/N: A word of warning! This chapter is one of the reasons I gave this story an "M" rating. It mentions and describes torture of some characters. Another thing, I didn't have the twins publicly change their name as they were trying to keep Harry's plans a especially now. Thank you for the reviews and the reading of this story

Potter8668

Chapter 7: The Defeat Of One Dark Lord

Once Harry was done telling Scrimgeour what he had planned, the Minister actually agreed with some of Harry's new measures. Particularly the one dealing with those that carried the Dark Mark. Harry's new law, which went into effect immediately, stated that any person found having the Dark mark on their person and were caught breaking any law, would be questioned first with Veritiserum. Then they would be pushed through the Veil if found guilty. He need not have the Wizengaments approval or their judgment. Harry's word was now law.

The second thing Harry did was lower the age of magical use outside of school. Too many were being hurt or killed because of that law. He lowered the age to fourteen. Too many times had he had to stop himself from using magic, even in defense, because of the age restriction. With the threat of Voldemort growing those fourteen and over might make the difference in life or death.

"You have until Christmas, Minister, to get these laws in place. Now about this plot to get rid of me when I get rid of Voldemort. I hope that you realize that I am virtually untouchable now."

"What plot, your Highness?"

Harry described what he had overheard at the Weasleys and the tracking charms that had been placed on himself and his wand. "You might want to question Percy, your assistant about it. He was there. As for the Tracking charms they're now on the person who placed them on me, Delores Umbridge."

"I will see to it personally, your Highness. If Weasley is involved then it must be from Fudge's term. I knew nothing about it and will do everything in my power to stop it. As for Ms. Umbridge, she will be questioned and fired for over stepping her duties. More than anything Fudge probably ordered her to do it." Harry did a probe of Scrimgeour's mind and found him to be telling the truth. Harry accepted Scrimgeour's word on the subjects.

Harry and Neville finished their meeting with Scrimgeour with a statement about convening the Council on the second of September at Hogwarts. Neville handed the Minister a list of those to be invited.

As he watched the Prince and his companion leave, Scrimgeour looked at the list. To his surprise no one on the list was a legal witch or wizard, or even human for that matter. Besides himself, the Prince, his champion, and the Prince's friend Granger, a _muggleborn_ witch, were the only humans on the list. This would certainly shake up the Wizarding world. Now to have Weasley and Umbridge questioned.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry met Hermione at Florish and Blotts in time to get his course books. He saw that Hermione had picked up several others on subjects that were not taught at Hogwarts. He found himself interested.

"How did it go with the Minister?"

"Fine, but I suspect that the Headmaster will know of the meeting before we get back to the castle. Percy and Umbridge were both put out that I forced them to leave."

"You knew that they would be."

"Yeah, but you should have seen their faces. I don't think I've ever seen that particular color on Umbridge's face before and Rita's looked like she had been sucking on lemons. "

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Minerva McGonagall was more than in shock. She was speechless. Two of her favorite students had refused the Head badges. Potter had even refused the Quidditch Captaincy and had informed her that he wasn't even going to play in the coming year. They offered no explanation as to why and had even dropped two subjects, Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. She had no idea why, but she knew that the Headmaster was not going to be pleased.

Squaring her shoulders she left her office and headed towards the Headmaster's office. She had thought that Potter had wanted to be an Auror but something had obviously had changed his mind, since he had dropped two of its required subjects. But it was slightly puzzling that Ms. Granger had also dropped those classes. The only explanation that she could come up with was the fact the Severus had taught both of those courses. The two teens had no idea if he was returning to teach or not and didn't want to be in his class.

Her thoughts had taken her right to the Headmaster's office door, bypassing the gargoyle staircase. She noted that most of the staff was already inside the office.

"Ahh, Minerva, what has you so upset," asked Dumbledore after seeing her face.

"I have just received letters from Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger declining both Head badges. They also are dropping Potions and Defense."

"What!?!" screeched Dumbledore. "Write a letter back immediately telling Harry that he has no choice but to accept the badge. Also that he is required to take both of those courses do to his up coming Pre-Auror training that he will be receiving. I am sure that this is just a simple misunderstanding on his part. As for Ms. Granger, she can, of course, refuse, but Harry can't. He needs to be away from the others at this time. In a room all on his own."

"I can't, Albus. They both have the right to refuse and drop whatever subject they wish. It's part of the school by-laws. We can't change them just for one student. Already the castle has accepted the decisions of Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger. It has shown me who the next in line are for the Heads position, which are Padma Patil and Draco Malfoy. The letters have already been sent. There is nothing I can do. Face the fact that you have lost some control over Mr. Potter."

"Minerva! I will not allow this kind of talk to continue. Harry must have special training. Once he has defeated Voldemort, he can do as he wishes, but the fate of our world rests on him."

"Perhaps Potter wishes to free up his time for more extensive training," interjected Snape oily.

Dumbledore looked at Snape. They seemed to be engaged in a silent discussion, just using their eyes. "Perhaps you're right, Severus. Harry will require more one on one training. Dueling and Occlumency for starters. Later we can add more if he shows us that he can handle those. I place you in charge of those extra courses. Do what you must to him, but he must be able to fight Voldemort in one piece."

"Certainly, Headmaster."

Minerva wasn't sure that this was what Potter had in mind when he sent the letter informing her of his decisions.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry, Hermione, and Neville finished their shopping as quickly as they could, not wanting to seen for very long. Unfortunately just as they finished and were leaving the last shop and heading back to Gringotts, several members of the Order descended on them, including Dumbledore and Snape. Harry threw up an invisible barrier, wandlessly, as the Headmaster and the Potions Master hurried towards him.

"Harry, where have you been? You need to come with us right now. You're not safe out in the open. I demand that you….." Dumbledore had hit the barrier, falling on his arse, a surprised look on his face. This was something unexpected.

Harry was not at all happy to see the meddling old man. "Headmaster, you have no say in where I can and can't go. The only thing that you do have a say in is my schooling, if I decided to return to your institution."

"Mr. Potter! You WILL apologize to the Headmaster this instant. You have no concept of the danger that you are in out here in the open" said Snape. He watched as Harry turned away and started walking towards Gringotts.

"Enough of this foolishness." Snape pulled his wand out and tried canceling Harry's barrier spell. To his utter shame he found that he couldn't and that his normal black robes had been transformed into fuchsia pink with snowy white owls flying around in them. Many spectators started laughing. No one mentioned his snow white hair.

Harry turned back around with a smirk on his face. "Having trouble Snape? Perhaps you didn't do the proper wand movement. By the way, nice wardrobe choice."

Snape was seething. "YOU……. Potter, release this spell RIGHT NOW!"

"So sorry, I'm afraid that my wrist is tired. Done too much magic today. Perhaps one of you boss' could cancel it for you." Harry then went into Gringotts, leaving a stunned Dumbledore and Snape behind. Dumbledore at least had the forethought to place a tracking spell on the boy, not knowing that it had rebounded onto Mundungus Fletcher.

Snape started after Potter but Dumbledore stopped him. "I placed a tracking spell on him. We need only follow him and then overpower him. Let me straighten you robes and hair out."

"MY HAIR!?!"

But to both wizards surprise the spell would not cancel. Snape was thinking how revenge would be so sweet once he got his hands on Potter.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

As Harry was leaving Gringotts, Bellatrix was in the process of capturing Potter's muggle family. It had taken a couple of days of trial and error to circumvent the wards around the place and it had taken her Lord's blood to actually allow them inside. Now the muggles were currently seated in their pitiful excuse of a lounge. As she looked around she saw nothing of Potter. No pictures, no remembrances, nothing. It was as if Potter had never lived here. The only thing that seemed out of place was the lock on the cupboard under the stairs and the lock on a bedroom door that also had a cat flap in it. She had to wonder if the boy is not the pampered brat that everyone assumes and is, instead, a victim of abuse. It would be something to discuss with her lord when they returned. She wondered if the boy could be turned.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lord Voldemort was very pleased with Bella's capture of Potter's muggle family. He was also slightly worried that the plans he had for their torture would not affect the boy if they did abuse him. He might not want to save them. He really didn't believe that the boy would go totally dark. There was too much love in him.

After deliberating with himself for more than an hour, Lord Voldemort decided to go ahead with his plans. He felt that Potter was too much a Gryffindor to allow anyone to be tortured, regardless of how he personally felt about them. Besides that's what muggles were for, torturing. He watched as the three muggles were led before him. The older male seemed afraid but hid it under a false bravado.

"You have done well, Bella. I am most pleased."

"Thank you, my Lord."

He turned his attention to the Dursleys. "Do you know who I am muggles?"

"One of those FREAKS like the Boy!" spat Vernon.

Voldemort actually smiled, frightening his loyal followers. None had ever seen him do that before. "Well, well, well. We have a muggle version of Lucius Malfoy among us." he chuckled.

No one said a thing, including Lucius himself, although he was slightly insulted by the remark.

"Just to inform you, muggle, I am not the FREAK. You are. You and your worthless non magical beings are. Polluting our world with your non magic ways. You will soon learn, muggle, that magic is far more superior. Gentlemen step forward and claim your victim and begin the purification."

Ironically Lucius was to be the torturer of his muggle counterpart, one Vernon Dursley.

Petunia turned white as a sheet. "What purification?"

Voldemort smiled again. "The one of body and soul separating of course. Gentlemen be creative and entertain your lord."

So the torture of the Dursleys began. Voldemort opened the scar connection as wide as he could so that Potter could see everything. Voldemort didn't even notice the lack of response on Potter's end. He was soon caught up in the screams of his victims.

Lucius had lost all patience with Vernon and had set the man on fire. Once the fire was out everyone, even Voldemort, was surprised that the man was still alive. They set Nagini on him to dispose of. The snake was grateful for a meal that didn't run away.

The son, Dudley, was forced under the _Imperius_ curse to gut himself. He squished his own organ and died after he stabbed his own heart. Voldemort had to admit that McNair had style.

Petunia Dursley was forced to watch as her husband was eaten alive by a giant snake and her son slowly killed himself. She was then passed around to every male Deatheater and used any way they wished. Several times they forced her to regain consciousness whenever she passed out from the pain. Then she was hung up by her breasts with meat hooks. When her muscles, tissues, and skin finally gave way she fell to her death by landing on several sharpened spikes that had been placed below her.

It was after all this that Voldemort realized that he hadn't 'felt' Potter the entire time. Somehow the boy had learned to close off his mind. Now the Dark Lord was angry. All of this was for nothing.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Dumbledore and Snape tracked 'Harry' to Hogsmeade, specifically 'The Hog's Head'. But once inside the pub neither of them saw any sign of Harry. Albus went back outside to double check his spell. After getting the same findings three different times Dumbledore concluded that Harry had to be hiding under his invisibility cloak. Going back inside, the Headmaster of Hogwarts cleared his throat and said "Accio Invisibility Cloak!" Unfortunately Harry's wasn't one of the ones that Albus had summoned.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After returning to Hogwarts, mainly to get ready for their trips, Harry brought up the idea of finishing Voldemort off BEFORE leaving. He even had a plan.

So the day before they were to leave the new golden trio apparated to the edge of Riddle Manor, Voldemort's not so secret hide out. Harry noted the Deatheater guards that were protecting the manor. He sent a wandless illusion of a herd of dragons. Ones that were featured in the Tri-Wizard tournament. The three of them had quite a few giggles and chuckles as they watched the chaos around them. Soon there wasn't a Deatheater remaining. Leaving the path wide open for Harry and his friends.

Inside they didn't run into anyone and made their way to the main chamber that Voldemort stayed in. Harry, once he was inside the manor, pulled some of the magic from around them and sent a powerful illusion to Voldemort. Hoping to drive the evil wizard even further insane, Harry's illusion was a representation of every single person or thing that Voldemort had killed or had ordered to be killed. That had overfilled the room, sending Voldemort out of control.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

To Voldemort, who was struggling to maintain what was left of his sanity, the ghosts of those he had killed were there to haunt him forever. He hadn't realized that there were so many. They would never give him peace. He never saw Potter or his two companions. Suddenly he felt his private regions burn. He looked down to see the area covered in ice. A most painful experience to have. Between the burning ice and the terrors of his own mind, he never felt himself being transformed into a jelly like substance by Potter. He never felt himself being placed inside an unbreakable jar, sealed with an unbreakable seal. To top matters he would never know that only Potter could open the jar itself to release him. He was trapped inside the horrors of his own mind. He would never have his revenge.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry lost some control over his temper and anger when he saw the remains of the Dursleys still on the floor where each had died. He was more than angry over the fact that Dumbledore, apparently, hadn't warned them of the danger that they were still in. They ended up paying the ultimate price. He felt very little towards the Dursleys actual passing, other than they had suffered too much for it. He felt Hermione come up behind him and rub his back, trying to sooth him as he regained control.

Taking the jar of jellied Voldemort Harry, Hermione, and Neville apparated directly into the Veil room of the Department of Mysteries, the other two were holding on to Harry to make the trip.

Alone Harry walked up the steps to the Arch of the Veil itself. He could hear the whispers coming from the other side. He glanced down at the jar in his hand, than at the Veil, and back at his hand.

"I hope that you enjoy your stay in Hell, Tommy boy", said Harry. He then threw the jar into the Veil opening, watching it disappear from sight. Turning to the other two, he smiled and said, "Let's go celebrate!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After being held and questioned for over thirty hours Percy Weasley was released from custody. Granted he had lost his position in the Ministry, but he was thankful that he wasn't in Azkaban like Delores. How the Minister had found out about their plans for Potter Percy didn't know and right now didn't care.


	8. Chapter 8 Returning To The Scene

Chapter 8: Returning To The Scene Of The Crime

No one was aware of Voldemort's fate other than those that had caused it. They wanted it kept that way.

The month of August was one of the quietest that the wizarding world had known in a long time. The Deatheaters were naturally confused as they hadn't heard from their Master for a while. They knew that he was still alive for the Dark Mark was still on their skin.

To keep up appearances and hopefully be the ones to discover where Harry was hiding, the Weasley's made up a birthday care package for him. Sending it with every tracking charm that any of them could think of. Much to their surprise and annoyance the delivery owl refused to leave. That meant that either Harry was too far away for delivery or he had made it so that no mail could find him. The only other option was that he was dead, which was something that they wanted, but not right then.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione, true to her word, had planned a honeymoon/ birthday trip for herself and Harry to enjoy. They went to the Continent on an extended trip, seeing places that Harry had only ever heard of. In Paris Harry got enormous pleasure paying for all the designer clothes and robes that he arranged for Hermione. One that would rival any Queen and out do any pureblood. She, in return, arranged for an entire wardrobe made for Harry in Rome, both muggle and wizard. They would be the best dressed students to hit Hogwarts in some time. Not even Malfoy would look this good.

Other places that they visited were Russia, Germany, Switzerland, Austria, Greece, Spain, and Portugal, mostly because Harry owned property in those countries. They used inter-connecting floos from home to home. They spent many hours on the beach it those countries that had them. They sampled many new dishes and soon had a favorite from each country. Winky quickly learned how to make these dishes, so that they would always have their favorites from their trip. Harry even managed to attend a Quidditch game, anonymously. Surprisingly they only visited three museums, two of them because Harry wanted too.

Since they had already done their school shopping prior to leaving, the couple didn't return to England until August 31st. Where they stayed in a muggle hotel. Ragnok, the Goblin Leader, personally came to Harry and Hermione to tell them of what had happened while they had been gone.

"Dumbledore has been looking for you quite extensively. He has had over half of the Order out at all times, day and night, searching for you, your Highness. The Ministry has also been searching for you, although not as much as the Order has. They have offered a reward for any information about you. Both parties have been into Gringotts, almost daily, to see if you have been there, trying to catch you. I have here the finished report of what has been taken from your vaults, to whom received it and whom was responsible. Would you like just the summary?"

Harry nodded, preparing for the worst. Hermione came over, sat down beside Harry and grabbed his hand.

"Albus Dumbledore is the main person responsible on both sides, Order and Ministry, placing within their 'budgets' a total sum of Five Hundred Thousand Galleons a month. However Minister Fudge was aware of what Dumbledore was doing and demanded a share for himself as compensation. To the tune of Twenty-Five Thousand Galleons a month. It has allowed him to purchase two vacation homes that we plan to seize in your name. Delores Umbridge also received a share as she helped with some of the new laws that Dumbledore wanted in place. She was paid Twenty Thousand Galleons a month for those services and she is now serving her sentence in Azkaban. We have confiscated all of her assets in your name. The Minister was most helpful with that. He, also, paid most of the Weasley family, monthly, excluding the twins, Fred and George, whom you have taken in as members of your family, to the amount of Fifty Thousand Galleons a month. Percy Weasley, while escaping Azkaban, has also had all of his assets seized, also in your name. As to your muggle relatives, they received a share, mostly to make you as dependant on Dumbledore as possible. To the amount of One Hundred Thousand Pounds was paid. However they have gone missing."

"They're not missing. They're dead thanks to Voldemort and Dumbledore."

"I see. Then we will make sure that you are represented at the reading of their will."

"I doubt that they left me anything. It probably all went to Aunt Marge."

"It matters little if you were named in the will or not. They were given money that wasn't theirs, knowing it was yours. We plan to liquidate the estate in repayment to you."

"Can you take a picture of Marge's face when she gets the news? I could do with a laugh."

"Of course, your Highness. Now back to the matter at hand. Hogwarts was given some, mostly given to various Professors for their classes. Dumbledore placed the money within the school budget to the amount of Two Hundred Thousand Galleons. All but one professor didn't know that the money was from your estate. The one that did know requested almost triple what the others were getting, his share being Eighty Thousand Galleons alone."

"Let me guess, Snape, right?"

"Correct, your Highness. He has used the money to buy several potion ingredients that do not appear on the school manifest."

"He kept them for himself, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did. However Dumbledore has kept several of the items that he had removed from your vaults. Things like the golden throne, several of the instruments in his office, and several books that are no longer in print and are extremely rare, placing them in his private library. I need to know how you want to proceed."

Harry looked at Hermione. "Whatever you want to do I'll support you" she said. "But he does need to know that he is in trouble for bending or breaking several laws, no matter who he thinks he is or what he has accomplished in his life."

Looking back to Ragnok, Harry said, "I want the items returned to the vaults, immediately, and no one but myself, Hermione, or any Goblin that you deem worthy to enter them from now on. I want as few people to have access as possible."

"I completely agree your Highness and offer Griphook to handle all those needs. The only other Goblin that would be allowed to enter your vaults will be me. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes, I trust you and Griphook. Now the money payments need to stop as of now, as well, as being repaid in full, with compensation. The compensation will go to you and your people. I only want what was mine returned, but those involved need to be taught a lesson. Criminal charges need to be brought against those that knew they were doing wrong. No one is exempt from the law, even me, so they shouldn't be."

"That seems very reasonable to me and more than fair. This will cause problems for those involved but I think that you realized that, your Highness. It will take awhile to gather all the information and present it. My one question is to whom should this information go to?"

"The Minister and my personal soliciter. That person will make sure that charges will be filed properly and that the evidence doesn't disappear and please call me 'Harry'."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Albus and Severus were discussing what to do about Harry when all of the sudden several things started popping out of existence in the Headmaster's office. The look of shock on the Headmaster's face was priceless. Albus quickly saw that the instruments that were disappearing were those from the Potter, Gryffindor, and Black vaults. Quickly he ran to a smaller room just off the main office and saw that several volumes that he had 'borrowed' were also gone. Apparently the goblins had spoken with Harry. This was not good.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

September 1st dawned bright and clear. Harry and Hermione decided to have a final lie-in, with breakfast in bed, before checking out of the hotel. Making their way to King's Cross, they stopped at a muggle coffee shop along the way and gave a very candid interview to a reporter for the Daily Prophet. Harry had made it very clear that the story had better print the quotes properly or heads would roll. Both the report and editor agreed. They gave an oath, each, that what he said would be quoted properly. They also agreed to hold the story until the next day as Harry wanted front row seats for the fireworks.

After giving the interview the Golden couple apparated to a deserted alley beside the train station and made their way towards the barrier.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ginny woke up before anyone else and added the final ingredients to the potion. One of Harry's and her own hairs. It was what made this potion focus on just Harry and not anyone else. She finished her packing while the potion cooled. Once it was done, she poured it in an almost empty perfume bottle to disguise it. She had no doubts of her success, since tthe potion had already worked once. Harry would be hers again, along with all his beautiful money.

He father came upstairs and got her trunk, loading it into their 'new' car. Soon they were on their way towards the train platform.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Aurors and Unspeakables were quite visible on Platform 9 ¾. Six of them were on the Kings Cross side, ten more on the Platform side. Leaving four on the train itself. All had the same orders. 'Protect Harry Potter and his companions at all costs'. No one was to disturb Mr. Potter unless he said so, even students, which was why there were four on the train.

They all watched as Harry, holding Hermione's hand, come through the barrier. The platform was quite crowded with students and their parents. The aurors tried to clear a path for Harry, but were often pushed aside by the mass of students who had seen their Savior.

Harry spotted Neville near one of the front train cars. He seemed to be guarding it. Harry led Hermione that away. Out of no where, Kingsley Shacklebolt was in front of Harry, clearing the path for the couple. Once they reached Neville, the tall, dark auror, practically pushed the three into the compartment. Harry sat down next to the window, with Hermione beside him, and Neville seated beside her.

Just as the warning whistle went off, Ron and Ginny forced their way into the compartment. They found the other three reading quietly, something that Ron had never seen Harry or Neville do, voluntarily anyway. Both Weasleys took in Harry's new clothes and appearance. Ron turned green with jealousy at, what to him anyway, was a blatant display of Harry's money. Ginny saw what would soon be hers and found herself becoming aroused at the sight of her prey. They settled themselves down across from the other three.

To Ron the quiet was unnerving. "So where have you been, Harry? I mean we heard that you disappeared for awhile."

"None of your business, Weasley", came the rather curt, slightly frosty reply. Harry's tone surprised the two red heads. Surely he didn't know about what their family had done to him. They had covered their tracks, hadn't they?

Ron tried again. "How about a game of chess or Exploding Snap before the trolley gets here?"

"I don't think so, Weasley. I'm rather busy at the moment reading, something that you might try if you plan on passing this term."

Ron started to sputter when Harry continued. "If you can't keep quiet then leave. Some of us ARE trying to study." Harry returned to his book. Ron was stunned. Harry was treating him like Malfoy and acting like Hermione. This was not normal. Both Ron and Ginny noted how Hermione leaned into Harry at that point, almost laying her head on his shoulder. Both redheads' eyes narrowed in jealousy. This was not the way things were suppose to go.

Ginny reached into her pocket and pulled out the perfume bottle, splashing a liberal amount on herself. The smell soon filled the compartment. "Harry? You haven't even said hello to me. Don't you have anything that you want to say to me?"

"Not really, Weasley. Now may I return to my book please?"

Ginny was stunned. The potion was to have made him practically mindless, totally under her control, in her power. It had never failed before. It had worked for her mother in catching her father. It should work in catching the one she wanted, Harry Potter. Deciding that a more direct approach was needed she stood up and walked over to where Harry was seated, placing her right wrist directly under his nose. There was no way he couldn't smell the perfume now.

"Do you like my perfume, Harry? It reminded me of you when I tried it on, so I had to get it."

"Not really. You could have saved your money. Would you mind moving your hand? It's blocking my book."

Ginny was even more stunned. She was floored over the fact that the potion was not working. Frantically she tried to remember the reasons why it wouldn't work. The only ones she could come up with were if Harry were already deeply in love with someone else and/ or married to someone else. But he couldn't have fallen in love with someone else, could he? He was hers and no one else's! A pout formed on the red head's lips.

Hermione was trying to control the giggles that were threatening to escape. The look on Ginny's face was priceless, something that Hermione would remember for some time. She almost missed the hand movement from Harry. She wondered what hex he sent the other witch.

A couple minutes after Ginny's 'defeat', another menace arrived in the form of Draco Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. "Well if it isn't the Gryffindorks. How pathetic to see how the lesser people have fallen." He got a good look at Harry and the new designer clothes. "Potty! You finally learned to dress yourself. Now if only you could learn to accept your betters, the world would be better off." He looked down on Hermione, taking in her new look as well, noting how hot she looked. He might have to put some effort into the Mudblood just to get a shag. "Well come on Mudblood. I don't want to be late because of you."

Neville had his wand leveled at Malfoy's throat by the time Malfoy finished speaking, surprising the Slytherin. Malfoy nearly wet his pants when he saw his own death in Neville's eyes. Harry had jumped up just as quickly and leveled his wand on the blonde as well. Never had any of the Slytherins seen someone move as fast as the two Gryffindors had. It was down right scary.

"You will apologize to Hermione, NOW!" demanded Neville, never wavering.

Malfoy stuttered out a half apology, which Hermione accepted, this time. "Now, why do I need to follow you Malfoy?"

Surprised showed on the Slytherin's face. "I assume that you were made Head Girl, Granger. Since I was given the honor of being Head Boy, I thought that I would show those underlings, under our command, what a true man of power should look and act like, including you."

He didn't like Hermione's small smile or Harry's glare.

"I turned down that 'honor' as did Harry. Obviously they decided to scraped the bottom of the barrel when replaceing Harry as Head Boy. Now run along and go to your little 'power' meeting" said Hermione returning to her book. This time she didn't see Harry's hand movement, but suspected that her husband did something to the blonde. He wouldn't let the opportunity pass by if he could. She would have to question him later on what he had done. Malfoy left quickly after that, not even giving a parting shot as he was so flustered by what he had learned.

Ron and Ginny simply stared at Hermione, not believing what they were hearing. They both knew that Hermione had wanted to be Head Girl since she had first entered Hogwarts. The fact that she turned it down spoke volumes. But something was niggling in Ron's mind. He looked at Harry more carefully, watching for a sign.

"You turned down the Quidditch badge as well, didn't you?" barely keeping the jealousy out of his voice.

"Yeah, and I won't be playing at all this year. I assume that McGonagall made you captain so you have your work cut out for you." Ron was gaping like a fish. It was one thing to suspect something, but to hear it put into words was heartbreaking. He had, from the moment he got the badge, planned several new plays centered on Harry being seeker. Now those plays were useless. No, Harry had to play under _his_ command. He would have to speak with Dumbledore about it.

"You can't quit! You're the best seeker in school. What about the Cup? What about Gryffindor?" whined Ron. Harry thought that he was channeling Oliver Wood there for a minute.

"Well, I do hope that we win both, but I have other thing more important this year."

"OTHER THINGS!?! What's more important than Quidditch?"

The others looked at Ron like he had two heads or something. Ginny, however, was the one who voiced what they all thought. "Are YOU truly that STUPID, you GIT!?! Try having a Dark Lord trying to kill you at every opportunity, while you're studying and taking your NEWTS, along with several witches just wanting your body. Would you be worrying about Quidditch?"

Ron gaped at her but answered in true Ron fashion. "Yeah I would."

The silence that followed was unnerving for the two Weasleys. Ron was finding that the trip to Hogwarts was the most boring one that he could ever remember taking. All Harry, Hermione, and Neville seemed to want to do was read and boring subjects at that. Then to top off his trip, no one bought anything when the trolley came around. He and Ginny had no money on hand as their parents wanted the illusion of them still being poor to be played out. But Harry always bought half of the cart do to the fact that he was usually starved. But this year he didn't even acknowledge the witch with the trolley. It was Hermione who answered in the negative. So the trolley moved on. Now he was bored and hungry. Since nothing seemed to be happening in this compartment, he and Ginny decided to move else where. Some place that was at least alive.

Once Ron and Ginny were gone, Harry wandlessly sent a hex at Ron. He then placed several wards around the compartment and locked it with a charm.

"I thought that they would never leave" sighed Hermione as she reached into her school bag and pulled out a picnic basket that had been shrunk down. Resizing it she passed out the sandwiches and crisps, leaving the fruit inside. Neville had uncorked a flagon of pumpkin juice and was filling the glasses.

"What hex did you give Ginny, Ron, and Malfoy, Harry?" asked Hermione, not looking at her husband.

Neville looked in shock. "Why would you think Harry hexed them?"

"Because I know that my husband wouldn't let the opportunity pass to hex people that he dislikes."

Harry actually blushed. The hexes that he used were not that nice or 'clean'. "Let's just say that Ginny will be suffering from the female 'curse' for a couple of weeks."

Neville gaped at him while Hermione grinned from ear to ear. "Did you include 'everything'?"

Harry grinned. "Yeah, I combined everything you go through and multiplied it by ten."

Hermione launched herself at him and kissed him soundly. "What about Ron?"

"The next 'morning wood' that Ron gets will become literal and every time he gets 'stiff' it will become wood, lasting for an entire week. It won't go away until he looses 'interest' and returns every time he regains 'interest'. Wanking won't help get rid of it either."

Neville started laughing, tears streaming down his face. He laughed so hard that he fell from the seat onto the floor. Gasping for breath he managed to say "I would love to be in the dorm tomorrow morning when he wakes up. I bet he'll fly to the hospital wing so fast that people will think that he used a broom to get there."

Hermione was torn between humor and horror. She was almost afraid of what had been done to Malfoy. The glint in Harry's eye was not a good sign. "Malfoy?"

"His was a little more difficult. I hexed him so that 'Malfoy Jr.' would turn into a snake when he gets a 'stiffy' and bugger him wherever he might happen to be."

The other two gaped at Harry's daring and down right devious prank. "The best part is that I can 'control' the snake if I want to, being that I'm a Parselmouth."

Neville was off laughing again, still on the floor, while Hermione looked horrified. "Its not poisoness, is it?"

"No, and I only made it last a week. Even though I should have made it a month for the insults he gave you."

Hermione climbed onto Harry's lap. "He'll be tripping over himself when he finds out that I'm a princess."

Neville picked himself up from off the floor and sat down saying, "There's no doubt that you're your father's son, not to mention Sirius' godson. They probably would have helped pull it off. Best prank I've seen in a long time, including those from the Weasley twins."

"If you like those, wait til you see what I have planned for Dumbledore and Snape."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The Hogwarts Express arrived early, for once. Hermione was just grateful that the carriages were there to take them to the castle, for it had started to rain. She felt sorry for the first years, who had to cross the lake.

Harry led her towards a nearby carriage and helped her inside. Neville took up his spot on her other side, which was a good thing as Ron and Ginny both climbed into their carriage. Jealousy raged through both red heads as they saw Harry holding Hermione's hand on the trip to the castle.

Harry saw that both McGonagall and Snape were waiting at the entrance doors. He sighed as he knew that they were there to waylay him. Once the carriages stopped, Harry jumped down. He turned and helped Hermione down, leaving Ginny to descend on her own, as Neville had exited from the other side.

"Potter!" snapped Snape. "The Headmaster wants you in his office now."

"Perhaps after the feast. Right now I could care less what he wants." Harry, holding Hermione's hand, strode purposely away from the two professors before they could say another word. A wave of his hand at Snape, he changed the Potion Master's hair into snakes. The best part being that Snape didn't know it had been done and the students were too afraid to tell him.

Ron and Ginny had already entered the Great Hall and had placed themselves where the Golden Trio usually sat. They were not going to be pushed aside that easily. Harry ignored them and found a different spot, near where the first years would be seated. Hermione sat next to him and Neville beside her. Before either red head could move, the rest of the school rushed in and sat down. It wasn't long before the staff arrived and shortly after the first years. Several of the Professors stared at Snape but didn't say anything. Dumbledore had no chance to as he arrived very late, waiting for a no show Harry.

Harry refused to look at his one time mentor and so called 'grandfather', let alone the greasy git of a Potions professor. As soon as the first years reached the front, Professor McGonagall brought the stool and Sorting Hat forward.

The rip that was its mouth opened and began to sing.

"_A Crown from long ago has re-emerged to set up us back on track_

_We have strayed from those teaching and it wants us to return._

_The Crown's Heir has been found, Savior to us all_

_But those around him want to control that which they cannot understand._

_One Dark lord is gone, another to destroy_

_The Heir will choose the time and place to confront this evil foe._

_I urge you all to change your ways and follow the Heir example_

_For you might find yourself unable to live under his rule._

_Look to the Heir and his chosen ones, those who wish to survive._

_He will show the proper way and lead you to a fruitful life._

_Younglings who wish to enter these hallowed halls will see his influence soon_

_And he has no quarrel with a house just those who wish him harm._

_Now step forward one by one, to see where you belong._

_For now Hogwarts is complete again. Its heirs have returned and the crown restored._"

Harry felt more than saw the eyes on him. "_Nothing like having the Sorting Hat bringing everything out into the open_", he thought. He wondered how much the hat knew and how much it had told Dumbledore.

The sorting was finally done, with Gryffindor and Ravenclaw getting the lion's share, so to speak. It was surprising, in a way, that Slytherin didn't get a single first year. Harry saw that many of the Professors had noticed as well and seem just as surprised as the Slytherins themselves. Dumbledore had left the room the moment that the food was served.

As the tables filled with the feast, Harry saw the wonder and awe that the first years had on their faces. He remembered his own reaction quite well. He chuckled as he saw several young boys fill their plates to overflowing, just like he had done. Some things never change.

As the meal progressed, several housemates tried to get Harry to talk but were unsuccessful. Only the first years were answered and only in relation to the school, nothing personal.

Pudding was finished and quiet descended the Hall as Dumbledore returned, stood in his usual place, to give the final announcements.

"Now that we are all fed and watered I have a few announcements. Please note that the Forbidden forest is out of bounds. I think that several of our older students would do well to remember that. Mr. Filch has asked me to say that any item from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes is illegal and will be confiscated. As that there is no magic between classes. If you need any assistance please see our Head Boy or Head Girl or your house prefects. Now off you go. Mr. Potter please remain behind."

As much as Harry wanted to ignore that order, he felt that he might as well confront the Headmaster now instead of later. He watched as his school mates left for their dorms. Hermione gave his arm a squeeze, before leaving with Neville, who would escort her to the Royal chambers.

Once all the others were gone, Dumbledore waved his wand, shutting the doors. Harry slowly stood and walked towards the head table. Harry smirked as he saw that Dumbledore was seated on a wooden replica of the golden throne that he normally sat on. The Headmaster didn't look to happy about it. Harry stopped ten feet from the table. Snape's hair was now hissing.

"Mr. Potter, you seem to be under the impression that you may do as you please now that you are of age. I'm afraid that you are sadly mistaken. I have taken the liberty of having myself declared your guardian and have made it so that you are under my guidance until you are of the age of twenty-one. As of right now you WILL be taking the classes that I have selected for you. You WILL follow all of your professors' orders, no matter what they are or who gave them to you. There will be no trips to Hogsmeade. You WILL play Quidditch, as seeker, under Mr. Weasley's leadership. What free time you have will be spent training to face Voldemort. You will be escorted to all your classes by Mr. Weasley or Professor Snape. You will cease all contact with Ms. Granger and Mr. Longbottom. They will not help you as you assume your family duties. Any social functions that the school has, YOU will attend and in the company of Ms. Weasley. You have no choice in this. Do you understand what I have said?"

"Are you done?" asked Harry lazily.

"Mr. Potter," exclaimed Professor McGonagall. She wasn't happy with what Albus was doing but she wouldn't allow any disrespect.

"Now YOU understand. I know what you are trying to pull, old man, but you DON'T have that kind of power over me. No one has. I know that you tried to do as you say but were shot down by the majority of the Wizengament. I am now of legal of age and have the rights that every other member of the Wizarding world does. I WILL take what classes I WANT, not what you THINK I need. You have the right to refuse my Hogsmeade trips but you had better have a damn good reason why. I already refused to play Quidditch and you have no authority to order me to play as it is a team sport that requires trying out for. As for the rest I have no need of a babysitter. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself. If I wish to attend any social functions I WILL chose who I will go with. And, finally, you have no RIGHT to dictate who I am friends with or not."

Dumbledore was furious. The boy was right. He had lost his case to the Wizengament. How the boy had found out about the case was something that he had to wonder about.

"Be that as it may, you DO need train and we are the best to give it to you. Voldemort would love to get a hold of you before you are ready. My decisions stand."

"Then I will have to talk with the Board, or I will leave this institution and seek my education elsewhere if you continue in this manner. Don't push me old man, you won't survive." With that Harry turned around and stalked from the Hall, the doors opening on their own.

Many of the professors were now angry with the Headmaster for dragging them into this mess. The attitude of the Headmaster towards a student, especially one that was destined to save their world was unacceptable.

As they left in Harry's wake Albus turned to Severus and said, "I don't like how confidant Harry is. Something else has caused this change. We need to find out what it is. And I don't like this lack of concern about Voldemort. Have you been summoned recently? By the way did you know that your hair has been turned to snakes?"

"No and from what I can gather neither has anyone else. What do you mean 'snakes'?"

"Literally snakes, Severus. You look like a male Medusa."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

True to what Dumbledore had said, Ron was waiting for Harry outside the Great Hall with a smirk on his face. "Time to face reality, Potter. Come along, I have several new plays that you will need to learn for our first practice."

"Weasley, you are the biggest git I have ever had the misfortune to know. I have other places to be tonight, so run along. I'm not playing Quidditch for you or anyone else."

"I hate to have to do this, Potter, but you need to know that you aren't any better than the rest of us." Ron had his wand out ready to cast a spell. Harry didn't even try. He simply sent a powerful illusion to Ron's mind and left the red head in the Entrance Hall, never once pulling out his wand. He made his way towards his rooms where the love of his life was waiting for him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

To Ron's mind Harry followed him silently to the Gryffindor Tower. The silence was unnerving and several times he looked to see if Harry was still following him. He had Dumbledore's approval to use what ever means necessary to make Harry do as he was ordered, but this was ridiculous. He expected more of a fight from Harry. Harry pushed past him once inside the tower and went up to the dorm room, to his bed, and pulled the bed curtains shut. Ron discovered that he couldn't open them but wasn't too worried about it.

"You'll understand better in the morning Harry. This is just for your own good."

The silence that followed was deafening.


	9. Chapter 9 A Prince Revealed

A/N: This chapter is the other reason for the 'M' rating. Just read and laugh. Now to answer a couple of questions that have popped up. One: None of the other teachers, besides Snape, knew about the money. Two: Harry is not God! He may have a stronger magical ability than most but in this story he can not take someone's magic away. Three: Harry is King. His royal title is the 'Prince of Gryffindor'. He has all the power and influence of a king. So, yes, Hermione is Queen, titled 'Princess of Gryffindor.' I hope that these answers clear things up.

Potter8668

Chapter 9: A Prince Revealed, A Council Convened

Harry still had some anger left from the night before, not that Hermione didn't try to redirect it into a more 'productive' way. Now they, with Neville were up before dawn greeting various people that had been invited to the council meeting.

Hogwarts, knowing that the royal line was now known, prepared the Council Room of old with the house elves help. Inside was a round table, like the legend of Arthur had mentioned.

"I think its round so that everyone could be equals. With no one at the 'head' of the table to claim leadership."

"Makes sense. I think that we need to sit apart, near some of the more 'dangerous' people. Show them that we aren't afraid."

"I agree."

Harry, Hermione, and Neville stood in the chamber's doorway as the various 'people' arrived with a house elf escort. Vampires, Hags, Werewolves, a sort of human merman, Goblins, led by leader Ragnok, Veelas, Madam Maxine as an envoy for the giants, Centaurs, Bane and Frieneze along with two others, Fairies, and House Elves, led by Dobby. The Minister was the last to arrive, with a new secretary and Remus.

Once everyone was inside, the chamber doors closed by themselves, sealing all those inside until the meeting was done.

Albus Dumbledore slept through the entire meeting, never knowing that he was about to be out maneuvered.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ron woke up from a wonderful dream involving Hermione, chocolate sauce, and whipped cream. A part of his body was still reacting from that wonderful dream and he decided to remedy that problem in the shower.

On the way to the loo, he shook Harry's bed in an attempt to wake the dark haired boy. "Oi! Harry! Rise and Shine! Better shower and dress. I'll escort you to breakfast when I'm done."

He stripped out of his pajamas and stepped into the automatic shower. It turned on the moment someone stepped into the stall, to just the right temperature. As the water ran down his body he reached down and grabbed his erection. It was getting painful.

As he tried to wank, Ron realized that something didn't feel right. His bits felt too 'solid'. Looking down at himself, he saw that his 'morning wood' really was wood. Not bothering to stop and think, Ron ran from the loo, down the stairs, out the portrait hole and up to the hospital wing. Never realizing that he was completely naked, giving several students a view that they wouldn't forget anytime soon.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ginny woke up with a sudden craving for chocolate. She thought this was strange since she really didn't eat a lot of chocolate except for when she was having a monthly problem. But that couldn't be it since she had 'finished' a few days ago. As she made her way into the loo, the cramping started. Finishing her pee she saw the blood, a fairly heavy flow. Now, worried, she decided to see Madam Pomphrey. On the way to the hospital wing, her back started aching like normal. This was followed by the worst headache. She barely saw the others standing around whispering about how Ron had just 'streaked' the school. She was in too much pain.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Draco Malfoy was enjoying the privacy that came with being Head Boy. He still couldn't believe that Potter had turned this down. There was something serious wrong with that boy.

Now for the first time he could do as he did at home, sleep naked. As he slowly woke from a very sensual dream. He realized there was something that was making part of him very happy. That something was buggering him in the arse, sending ribbons of pleasure through out his body. Trying to see what was the cause of such a glorious feeling, he lifted the sheet and screamed at what he saw.

The Malfoy family 'jewels' were now scaly and had stretched itself long and was now in his arse. He was buggering himself. He screamed again in pleasure and pain as he climaxed into himself, after hitting his own prostate. Unfortunately he wasn't done as he shuddered when his 'jewels' started moving again. He grabbed his robe as he raced from his room towards the Hospital Wing, never seeing the crowd that was now watching for another Weasley show.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Albus Dumbledore was seated at the Head table on a replica of the golden throne. The actual golden one was now placed behind him at a separate more ornate table. Situated on a dais higher than the one he was currently on. When he tried to sit on the blasted thing he found himself on his arse. It seems that Hogwarts wanted only one person to sit there.

So now he was trying to eat his meager breakfast while waiting for Potter to arrive. The boy would soon learn that he had a specific place in this world and that it was controlled by one Albus Dumbledore. He was positive that over time the boy would come to accept his role and see the 'light' soon. His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the owl post. His own copy of the Daily Prophet was delivered it unfolded itself in front of him. The pumpkin juice he was drinking went flying across the table as he read the headline.

'_**Harry Potter Claims The Wizarding Throne. All Hail The Prince Of Gryffindor!**_'

This was not good.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry, Hermione, and Neville ended their Council meeting just as the owl post was arriving. Harry had already been persuaded to accept several guards and a personal assistant from the various groups. It had really surprised him that Ragnok had offered his own daughter to be his and Hermione's personal assistant. He had never even seen a female Goblin. He later found out that no one outside the Goblin race ever had. It was quite the honor for them to allow this for Harry, who very graciously accepted her services. Besides no one ever got the best of a goblin. He had to grin at the image of several people, like Dumbledore and either Malfoy, having to go through Yrrah to see him.

As the royal couple and their champion left the Council chambers, they were now followed by Harry's day guards. John Coventry and Simon Mercer were both Werewolves, but they were also muggle defense specialists. Remus had personally chosen them for their abilities. Also for their willingness to put Harry's needs above their own and that of the kingdom. That loyalty also included Hermione, once the Council was informed of their marriage. They also understood the need for silence on that subject.

The night guards were two Vampires and two fairies. Also one house elf was assigned to each set of guards, for their comfort. Hermione was slightly pacified that those elves volunteered for the duty.

He also now had a full guard of merepeople whenever he was near or on the water. Not to be outdone the Centaurs offered four of their finest warriors for the privilege of guard duty when he was outside on the grounds or in the Forbidden Forest.

As the group entered the Great Hall all talking stopped and Harry found himself the center of attention once again.

"I think that the story broke." murmured Hermione.

"You think." came the sarcastic reply.

Neville interrupted their banter. "I think that Hogwarts is at it again."

"What do you mean?"

"Take a look above the Head Table."

Harry looked and saw the Golden throne at a separate table behind the head one. He was getting his own table! Harry led the group up to the dais and actually held Hermione's chair for her after it magically appeared. Every eye in the Hall followed them. Many were wishing that they were Granger or Longbottom, as they watched the latter sit on the Prince's right side. The fact that Granger was seated on his left, where a consort was to sit, was irrelevant. Not many thought that those two were any form of a couple. The Prince simply wanted his friend near him. Many a mind was calculating on how to be in Granger's spot and become the Prince's Consort.

Neville sat down on Harry's right. Looking out over the Hall he saw the looks of lust for Harry and his power in many of the students' eyes.

Having missed the first wave of owl post, they were the only ones that weren't surprised at the second wave of owls.

Neville saw the angry look that the Headmaster was giving Harry. Before Harry saw it the old man turned back to face the rest of the school, pulling a parchment from a pocket of his robe and began scribbling something down. Neville would bet every Galleon he had that the Headmaster was making one of two lists. One of possible council members and one of perspective consorts. Neither of which would do him any good.

More owls were arriving every minute. Neville figured that every pure blood's parents were practically ordering their child to become the Prince's Consort. He snorted into his pumpkin juice as he pictured several reactions when they found out that a muggleborn held that position all along.

Professor McGonagall made her way up to the 'royal' table, handing the three their schedules. She knew that Harry was not going to like what the Headmaster had done.

"Mr. Potter, your Highness, the Headmaster would like to see you in his office right after breakfast. You are excused from classes for the day."

"Going to take that long is it?"

"I have no idea."

Harry acknowledged the request with a nod. He had already assumed that the old man would try this. Looking at the schedule, he saw that the old man had gone ahead and scheduled those extra classes. It was almost the last straw.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ron, Ginny, and Draco barely made it to class, let alone to breakfast. It was the gossip twins, Lavender and Pavarti, that told the two Weasleys the exciting news. Jealousy filled Ron to the point he strangled the bird that he was to be transfiguring. Professor McGonagall was not happy and gave him detention.

Ginny was also given detention from Professor Flitwick for daydreaming about how she was going to rule the Wizarding world at Harry's side as their Queen. She had plans to make.

Draco couldn't believe what Pansy had told him. Potter was the Prince of Gryffindor, ruler to them all. Then to top that off, a letter from his father had arrived just before class, all but demanding that he make himself available to Potter in whatever 'means necessary'. In other words, to become the Prince's Consort. His father expected results.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry made his way up to the Headmaster's office. Neville had escorted Hermione to class as they didn't want to announce that Hermione was his Consort quite yet. That would wait until another time. His two body guards followed him. Since the Headmaster had not seen fit to give him the password to his office, Harry was in no real mood to stand there and guess. He wandlessly started the staircase moving, over riding the Headmaster's wards.

Standing outside the closed office door, Harry waited for acknowledgement from within. When none came he simply opened the office door. Inside the office were the Headmaster, of course, with Snape, Sinclair, Kinsley, and Tonks.

"Ahh, Harry, I see that you have finally arrived. Have trouble with the password?"

Harry didn't say a word. He simply stood there, his guards standing right behind him. Dumbledore frowned. He didn't like the look the boy was giving him. He motioned Harry into the only available seat. Harry simply moved it with a flick of his wand and conjured a new one, an almost throne like one.

Harry sat down. John and Simon moved to stand behind him.

"Who are these two gentlemen?"

"Two of my personal guards. John Coventry and Simon Mercer."

"Harry, I think that you need better protection than that. Now I have taken the liberty of asking the Ministry to assign Mr. Shacklebolt and Ms. Tonks as your bodyguards. They have more experience in this area."

"They are also in your pocket so no thank you. I'll pick whom I want for my guards and I have chosen them. Both are trained in muggle and wizarding forms of defense. They are also werewolves. On those evenings that they are under their transformations, I have two Vampire body guards. I have others as well when needed, so you have no need for concern over my safety."

"Harry! You can't have unchecked dark creatures running loose, especially in this school! Parents will be most upset!"

"Then I will simply remove myself from this school. The choice of body guards is MINE, not YOURS, so if parents don't like it, tough. Then you will face an inquiry at the Ministry for not upholding the newest laws on Dark Creatures. Also you WILL address me by my title!"

Albus stared at the boy in surprise. He knew of the new laws and had been one of those who had opposed them, thinking that Scrimgeour was overstepping his office. Now he knew that the boy was behind them and he did have that kind of power. Perhaps a small retreat was in order.

"Of course, your Highness. If you feel that comfortable with them then by all means keep them, but please at least consider the aurors."

Harry simply nodded.

"Excellent! Now, then your course schedule. I went ahead and added those classes that we discussed last night."

"I noticed and you completely ignored my desires in that!" Harry spat.

"Yes, I realize, now, that you might be a tad busy to handle all those. I thought that you would, at least, continue with the Occlumency. Once that is accomplished we could go from there. I will re-instate the Hogsmeade visits and Quidditch privileges."

"No. We went though this last night. I do not want those classes nor can I be forced to take them. As for the rest, I have already stated that I will not be playing Quidditch this year. As for Hogsmeade, I will need to go there more than the rest of the school. I'm sure that you can understand that."

"I do understand that. I think that I can help you in that regard."

"How so?"

Dumbledore handed Harry a list. "I have made a list of those who could serve on your Council. You will need to convene one soon."

Harry looked at the list. Nearly every name on it was some how in Dumbledore's pocket. It was a good thing that he had already made his Council up. If he used this one, then Dumbledore would be controlling the country not him.

Seeing that Harry was looking closely at the list and was being somewhat reasonable, Dumbledore handed the other list to Harry. "I have also made up a list of those that would make excellent Consorts for you, as you are the Head of three families. You will need three Consorts, one for each family."

This list Harry didn't even look at. As he had already combined the three families under one, only one was needed. Hermione was the only one he wanted. He felt three different pressures on his mind as he skimmed over the list. He realized that the three Professors were trying to break into his mind. Harry raised his secondary shields and sent back to his attackers an equivalent to the Cruciatus curse. He smirked as he heard three different gasps from the other men.

Looking at the three, Harry steeled his features. "I don't appreciate the three of you trying to enter my mind. Think of that little pain curse as your only warning. I won't hold back next time." He waited for all three to acknowledge him before he left. He left both lists on Dumbledore's desk.

Andrew Sinclair, Professor of the Defense Against the Dark Arts, cousin to Severus Snape, winced in pain as Potter slammed the door shut. A massive headache was forming from whatever the boy had done to him. He turned and glared at his cousin. "I thought you said that he was weak."

"He was! I have no idea where he learned to control and shield his mind like that. It is impossible to get past his shields. Your plan might just backfire on you, Headmaster."

"Perhaps, then again perhaps not. Ms. Weasley informs me that her lust potion didn't work on the boy. I think that something stronger needs to be used. Something in his pumpkin juice, perhaps?"


	10. Chapter 10 A Royal Ball

Chapter 10: A Royal Ball

The entire month of September was one big headache for Harry. First, it seemed that either Snape or Sinclair followed him wherever he went. Second, Dumbledore had wanted to speak with him every free moment that he had, always about the same things. Third, Ron was constantly talking about Quidditch or the lack of Harry's participation in the quest for the House cup. Fourth, Ginny was constantly trying to throw herself at him whenever she could.

Then there were the purebloods, especially the ones that never acknowledged him before. Like Malfoy, who had made his life hell on Earth. They were now being polite and trying to buy him gifts. It was enough to make him scream. He had practically stopped going to the Great Hall to eat as it seemed to disrupt everyone somehow. Then to top off the month the Goblins informed him that they wouldn't be ready with the legal issues until sometime in October. He would just have to grin and bear it.

He did, however, hire both Kingsley and Tonks. It proved two things. That Kingsley was on the level and that Tonks wasn't. After he discovered that Tonks had tried to pass information to Dumbledore, despite her oath to him, he fired her. After that the Minister fired her as well citing that if she could betray the Royal trust then she could betray the government. No one would hire her now, not even a foreign Ministry. She was now living off of Remus. He who understood why Harry had done what he did, but hoped that he would give the witch a second chance.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Daphne Greengrass was no fool. She like all the other Purebloods, had gotten a letter from her father practically ordering her to become one of the Prince's Consorts. Having observed Potter over the last month she came to the conclusion that Potter had already found his main Consort. He was not likely to have another. She had a harder time trying to figure out if it was the mudblood Granger or the Blood traitor Weasley. After watching the Weasley girl practically throw herself at the Prince and his rejection of her, she concluded that Granger was it. She had nothing against Granger except that she was a muggleborn. But even that could be overlooked.

She also noted that Potter wasn't as dumb as Malfoy or Professor Snape made him out to be. Under that Gryffindor layer lay a true Slytherin. He had out maneuvered several players in the political game and she applauded his efforts.

No, he was out of reach. She noted that Longbottom was always near one or both of them. She wouldn't put it past Potter to name the shy Gryffindor his champion. If the rumors were true then Longbottom was a force to deal with. Gone was the baby fat and the need to hide who he was. Daphne could see the makings of a fine man. One that she could actually enjoy spending time with. She made up her mind if Potter was not to be hers, then Longbottom was the next best choice. He would be second in power after the Prince and Princess.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Albus Dumbledore was getting frustrated. The boy simply wouldn't listen anymore. He had ignored both lists of suggestions for his Council and his Consorts. The Daily Prophet had announced the convening of the Royal Council the day after he had met with the boy. What was unbelievable was the fact that there were very few actual wizards or witches on it. Most were creatures that needed to be controlled, like Vampires and Werewolves. But most of all the announcement had made him look like a fool. He had given his word to several of those on the list that they would be on the Royal Council only to find out that the Council was all ready formed without them. Howlers arrived by the dozen that week. Several old and prominent families were outraged at the snub to them and their heritage.

Then to top off things, Tonks, his informant on the boy, had been found out and had lost not only her position with the boy but also within the Ministry as well. There was nothing that he could do to help her regain her position. The oath she took for her position with the boy wouldn't let her really reveal anything about him. He had private quarters within Hogwarts as he was one of the direct descendents of a founder, namely Godric Gryffindor. Kingsley, on the other hand, refused to say a word about the boy and had even resigned from the Order on his own terms. It had been a terrible blow. One that he was still trying to recover from.

Now all that was left open for him was the role of Consort. He had to get someone that he could control in that position, so that he could get control back over the boy. He had the perfect one for the position. Someone that the boy knew and someone who would stop at nothing to get the boy. To help matters along he planned a ball. One for fourth year and up. One that would force the boy to choose a Consort and marry the chosen that night. Now to make sure that Ms. Weasley was ready to accept that role. As well as make sure that Ms. Granger was far away from the boy during the ball when the choice was announced.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The following morning Dumbledore made the announcement about the ball. It was to be held that Friday evening. It would only end when the Prince made his choice of Consort and married said person. This would be open to fourth year and above. It was mandatory to attend. The Great Hall was abuzz with excitement. To help matters along, the Headmaster announced that all classes would be cancelled on Friday, so that those who needed to could go into Hogsmeade for dress robes and such.

Fortunately for Dumbledore Harry, Hermione, and Neville weren't there when the announcement was made. In fact they barely made it to their first class. They had just finished their second Council meeting, which had gone much better this time than the first time. They actually got some things accomplished.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ron was on a mission given to him by Dumbledore. He was under orders to get Hermione to attend the Ball with him. He was then at the proper moment suppose to seduce, drag, or force her out of the Great Hall when Harry chose Ginny and married her. Dumbledore was afraid of what Hermione would do if she were allowed to stay. The fact that she now was one of the hottest looking girls in school made his job much easier. Since Harry would be too busy to watch out for her, his only real problem would be Neville. A direct confrontation should take care of that problem.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The moment that Dumbledore made the announcement about the Ball, Ginny wrote a howler home to get her parents attention. She needed money for dress robes, jewels, the whole works and expected results. No one was going to get Harry but her. No one.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

As she made her way towards the greenhouse for her first class, Daphne turned down several offers to attend the Ball from several young men. Almost all were from Slytherin House. But she was after one wizard and one wizard only. She was determined to get him. Her opportunity came during her first class.

Knowing that Professor Sprout was going to assign a project for the NEWT Herbology class by breaking the class into pairs, she requested to be assigned with Longbottom as a partner. Surprised the Professor agreed to her request. Daphne figured that most of her female class mates had requested to be with Potter, so she figured that this was a sure bet. Potter no doubt requested Granger to be his partner. If he hadn't then he deserved whomever he got.

The rest of the class filed in with Potter, Granger, and Longbottom being the last to arrive. Professor Sprout opened the class with her announcement of the partners. As she called out names, the pairs stepped forward and receive their plant project. One of the first called were Potter and Granger, who were given a Sleeping Lily. Many girls glared daggers at the witch, who ignored them.

"Longbottom and Greengrass."

Daphne stepped forward with a slightly shocked Neville Longbottom. Obviously he didn't think that he would end up with the Ice Princess as a partner. Neville took their Snapping Blood Dragon. They ended up at a table across from the Golden Couple. This only confirmed her suspicion that Longbottom was Potter's champion. She threw up a Silencing Charm. She didn't want to overheard, especially by her fellow Slytherins.

Deciding to 'jump' right in Daphne asked her partner. "Have you thought of who you want to go to the Ball with?" The look on their three faces was priceless.

"What Ball?"

"The one that the Headmaster announced this morning in honor of the Prince."

"WHAT!?!"

"Dumbledore announced that this coming Friday night there was to be a Royal Ball. All classes have been cancelled for that day. That everyone can go to Hogsmeade for robes and such. He also said that it was mandatory to all forth year and up, although a younger student may attend with an older student but they would not be in the running."

"In the running for what?"

"The right to be one of the Prince's Consorts of course. The Ball will not end until the Prince chooses at least his main Consort, the one that will be the Princess."

Neville actually started to chuckle. "It's going to be a very long Ball then."

Daphne simply cocked an eyebrow at him but didn't comment. His response only confirmed her suspicions that Potter and Granger were indeed married already. Both Daphne and Neville spent the remainder of the class in silence, working on their plant. It wasn't until the bell rang that Neville asked the most important question.

"Care to attend the Ball with me? I can guarantee an entertaining evening." He bowed low before her as he formally addressed her.

"I thought that you would never ask."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Neville had great fun telling Harry and Hermione about Dumbledore's plans on their way to Transfiguration. All three were laughing as they walked into the classroom. Several lustful stares were directed at Harry. Those looks made Harry make a promise to himself to not set a foot outside his rooms on Friday, no matter what. He sat down beside Hermione and tried to ignore the stares.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

At the end of class Ron hurried over to Hermione's side

"Can I speak with you for a second, Hermione? Alone?"

Although she had no desire to, she had no real reason not to. Nodding her head she led the way over to one of the corners of the classroom.

"What do you want, Ronald?"

Taken slightly aback by her attitude he went ahead with his request.

"I'm sure that you've heard about the Ball on Friday. I was wondering if you would go with me?"

"No."

"No? Why not?"

"Because I have no plans on attending that's why."

Her words actually surprised Ron. Given how close she and Harry were, he had to wonder if Harry had rejected the witch as a possible Consort. Either way it would work into the 'plan'. "But don't you want to see who Harry picks? Besides if you don't go you'll end up with detention."

"Not really and I will take the detention." Her lack of emotion had Ron confused.

"What's gotten into you, Hermione? I only wanted to ask you so that you wouldn't be alone on Friday night. It's not like anyone else will ask you. Harry can't as he has to show that all the girls can get an even chance. Are you sure you don't want to go? I'll make sure that you have a good time, if you know what I mean."

The slap that she gave him echoed through out the room. "Don't YOU EVER speak to me in such a way again. I refuse to go anywhere alone with you. Find yourself someone else that you can insult."

She turned and started for the door. In the doorway she turned back and said, "I would suggest that you find some new friends Weasley. Mine and probably Harry's friendships are now no longer yours to claim. Enjoy what little time you have left."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rumors ran wild through out the school about Ron asking Hermione to the Ball and her turning him down. Not one girl, save Daphne, believed Hermione when she said that she wouldn't be attending at all. That she would rather do the detention. After all she was constantly in Harry's company. It made no sense, unless she wasn't worried about his choice. Perhaps she wasn't going because the Headmaster wasn't letting Harry bring a date to it and she couldn't handle it. Or perhaps she already knew who Harry was going to choose. Almost everyone felt that the muggleborn witch was the strongest competition, with the Weasley girl close second. If Hermione wasn't in the running then Ginny was a shoe in. Several other witches began to wage their personal war over Harry's affections. Ginny prayed that what Hermione had said was true about not going. Harry was HERS and no one else's.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Friday morning dawned bright and well over two-thirds of the school descended on Hogsmeade as soon as they could. Like vultures on prey. Many parents stood waiting for their child at the gates of Hogwarts to offer assistance, or push their child in front of others in order to get the best available. Those that could afford it, mostly the old pureblood families, had private dress designers waiting to show their brilliance. Each of them dreaming of catching the Prince's eye and becoming a Consort.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

True to his word Harry refused to budge from his and Hermione's rooms come Friday morning. Hermione had actually braved the outside and went to the library. She was asked no more than twenty-six times if she was really not going to the Ball. By the time she returned to their room, she was ready to pull her hair out. Harry had a lot of fun redirecting that frustration.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

John Greengrass watched as his only daughter was fitted with a very stylish set of dress robes. To a father they seemed to show too much of her assets. To a man he could appreciate the view of those assets. These assets and the girl's natural beauty, the one good thing she got for her mother, would certainly catch the Prince's eye. He had no doubts that his daughter would be one, if not the main, Consort by the Ball's end tonight. If she wasn't then there was something wrong with the Prince. He had several plans in the works for when his daughter became the Princess of Gryffindor.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Albus Dumbledore was waiting patiently for the boy's arrival. He had dispatched a house elf with a message for the boy to come to his office. As he waited he went over his plan. The special dress robes the he had ordered for the boy were waiting. He had placed several compulsion charms on them. They would make the boy look to him for guidance, giving him control of the boy for the period of time during the Ball. With that control, he planned to 'force' his choice of the boy's main Consort. He would choose a pureblood girl from the Light side. Ms. Weasley was the one he picked. She was gullible enough and loved the boy enough to listen to all of his 'suggestions. She was perfect. Now if only the boy would show up.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ginny and Mrs. Weasley had pulled out all the stops when it came to Ginny's dress robes. After all they were to be her wedding robes as well. An exquisite set of ivory robes, accented with gold embroidery of vines and flowers. Real diamonds acted as the center of the flowers or as dew drops. They made the dress robes stand out in a crowd. Not many girls could pull the color of ivory off, but Ginny's pale skin tone and fiery red hair made them extraordinary. For once money was no object. Mrs. Weasley paid a whopping Three Thousand Galleons for just the robes and the design to make them. Another thousand Galleons was spent on accessories and a hairdresser. Both women felt that it was money well spent even if it was Harry's money to begin with.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

As Harry still hadn't arrived, Dumbledore sent the robes to the boy with a house elf. He had no doubts to his success.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry really wasn't surprised at Dumbledore's daring with the robes. He decided that a huge prank was in order for the Ball. Something that would discredit the Headmaster and have people talking for years to come. With that in mind and a little help from Hogwarts, Harry set out with his plans.

First he created a realistic illusion of himself, complete with the robes that Dumbledore had given him. With that accomplished, Hogwarts opened a portal window. This way the royal couple could watch from their rooms and Harry could control 'himself'. Hermione asked Winky to make some popcorn and serve some butterbeer. They placed a couch in front of the 'TV' to watch the show.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The Great Hall was filled to capacity. It was hard to see the floor because of all the people waiting around for the Ball to start. All of the house tables had been removed. Seating was only available along the walls. The teacher's platform had also been changed so that only the throne was on the platform.

Invisible trumpets announced the Prince's arrival. All watched as he walked through the parted crowd to the throne. Dumbledore looked very pleased to see his 'puppet' wearing 'his' robes. Soon, very soon, all would be the way that it should be and he would be back in control.

'Harry' danced several dances with different partners. Harry made sure that 'Harry' stepped on as many toes as he could. 'He' turned down every dance that included another man, especially Malfoy, who couldn't seem to take 'NO!' for an answer.

Near midnight the orchestra stopped playing as Dumbledore came forward to make an announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The prince has made a decision and has chosen one of you to be his Consort." Murmuring was heard through out the Hall. "Ms. Ginny Weasley come forward! You have been chosen as the Princess of Gryffindor!"

Ginny tried to act surprised but wasn't pulling it off very well. She walked as stately as she could to the platform. All of her dreams and planning were about to come true. She finally made it to the platform and stood in front of Dumbledore, who turned to address 'Harry'.

"Your Highness, if you would stand next to your choice, we will get the ceremony started."

"No."

"Excuse me!?!"

"I said 'NO'! Your choice is not my choice." Several gasps were heard in the Hall.

"I've already chosen my Consort and have already married her, old man."

"WHO?" shouted Dumbledore, angry at this turn of events. Ginny was in shock. She couldn't believe what was happening.

'Harry' smirked. "Come forward my Consort and Princess!"

The doors to the Great Hall opened on their own. Gasps were heard as 'Hermione' walked forward to the platform. A second smaller throne appeared on the left side of the original throne. 'Harry' helped 'her' sit down before resuming 'his' seat.

"NO! I WON'T ALLOW THIS!" Dumbledore roared. "SHE IS NOT ACCEPTABLE! YOU NEED A PUREBLOOD BESIDE YOU, NOT A MUGGLEBORN I INSIST THAT THIS MARRIAGE BE ANULLED! YOU MARRY MS. WEASLEY AT THE EARLIEST OPPORNUITY. MS. GRANGER MAY REMAIN YOUR MISTRESS, IF YOU WISH, BUT SHE CAN NEVER BE PRINCESS!"

Anger filled 'Harry's' face as he stood. "You have no authority to demand anything from me or what I do. You are simply my Headmaster, not my guardian. I could care less what you want or demand. I have made MY choice and that is all that matters."

Ginny finally found her voice. "YOU SLUT! YOU AREN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM! HE! IS! MINE! HE WAS PROMISED TO ME!"

Murmurs were heard through out the hall after Ginny yelled. Many wondered who had made the redhead such a promise.

Dumbledore turned his glare onto Ginny. "Be quiet, Ms. Weasley!"

'Hermione' merely stood up and walked to stand in front of her rival. She didn't say a word. Simply let 'her' fist fly, right into Ginny's right eye, giving her a brilliant black eye.

Neville had to stop himself from laughing outloud. He leaned into Daphne and whispered. "I told you that the floor show would be good."


	11. Chapter 11 The Piper's Price

Chapter 11: The Piper's Price

Only the younger years were up early the next morning. They were the first to see the Daily Prophet headline announcing the new Princess of Gryffindor. She was none other than Hermione Granger. It wasn't until several of the older years had begun to trickle in that the story of the events from the night before were told. Several thought the prank was hilariously funny and well deserved.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

John Greengrass read the headline and threw the offending paper into the fire. His daughter had failed! He needed to get to Hogwarts and punish the bint for this disgrace. He quickly changed and headed for Hogwarts.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Neville's eyes popped open in the quiet of his room. Something wasn't right. He had no idea why he was feeling such fear and shame but he was. As he dressed and gathered his wand and dagger he realized that the feelings were not from him but from Daphne. Using the feelings as his guide, he quickly found the witch. She was in a struggle with whom Neville assumed was her father. Before he could reach Daphne's side, Neville saw the older man backhand her across the face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" shouted Neville. Daphne looked at him, tears in her eyes. And a red almost purple handprint on her cheek. Fury like no other built up inside him.

"None of your business! How I treat my daughter is none of your concern."

"Yes it does! She maybe your daughter but she's my intended."

"WHAT?"

Daphne looked at Neville like he was crazy. She wondered where he came up with that thought.

"I asked your daughter to marry me last night, AFTER the Prince made his little announcement."

John Greengrass looked at his daughter. His eyes narrowed. "You disobeyed me for this squib!?! He's a Longbottom! You purposely refused the Prince for THIS!?!" He raised his hand to strike the girl again. Out of no where a dagger flew through the air and into his hand. Surprised registered on his face as he turned to the younger man, who fairly glowed with power. The dagger forced him to release his daughter, who ran to Longbottom.

As soon as her father released her, Daphne ran to Neville for comfort and protection. His eyes never left her father, but he did give her a slight hug before pushing her behind him. She grabbed his robe in her hands.

"Now, _MR_. Greengrass, are you going to give Daphne your blessing or not?"

The man still had a look of surprise, even as his other hand reached over to grab the wrist of the hurt one. He saw his death in the eyes of the younger man.

"Anyone who can do that to me can have her. Good Riddance."

John Greengrass held his head high as he left the entrance hall. Another round of pain in his now useless hand was caused by Neville summoning his dagger back to him.

Daphne released Neville's robes with a sigh. He turned around and engulfed her in a hug as she started crying in relief.

"Daph?"

"Yes?"

"Marry Me?"

She had to snort at that question.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Albus Dumbledore was beyond angry. The boy had outwitted him again and now all his plans were in ruins. How the boy had pulled a stunt like he did last night was beyond him. Never had anyone produced such realistic illusions as of those last night. He was going to have to research the answer to that and quick. There was no telling what else the boy could do.

While the boy took most of the blame, at least in his own mind, part of the blame was on Ms. Granger as well. It was his belief that she was the one responsible for the boy's change and mistrust. Something would have to be done about her and soon, especially before she became pregnant. He would start researching any laws that would help him break the power couple up permanently.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Molly Weasley couldn't wait any longer. She just had to talk to her Ginny and hear all of the details about the Ball and wedding. She left for Hogwarts before reading the Daily Prophet, not knowing that her daughter had failed.

Briskly walking up to the school from the village of Hogsmeade, Molly wasn't too surprised to see Minerva McGonagall waiting for her at the entrance.

"You're here quite early, Molly. Is something the matter?"

"No, just anxious to see Ginny and Harry."

"I see. Obviously you didn't read the paper this morning. I don't know how to tell you this but…."

"Yes?"

"Things didn't quite go as you and the Headmaster planned last night."

"What happened?"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Dobby intercepted the Hogwarts house elf that was sent by Dumbledore. The message was simple. 'My office, _NOW_!' Harry refused to rush and sent Dobby off with a message for Neville to join them at the entrance to the Headmaster's office. Harry put on his most elegant robes and had the ones that the Headmaster had had made for him draped over his arm. Taking Hermione's hand he casually walked towards the Headmaster's office.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ginny was finally released from the Hospital wing. She hadn't been hurt that badly but was very angry and upset that all of her plans were now in ruin. She still couldn't believe that her Harry had married that slut behind her back. She had never been as embarrassed as she had been last night. Worse it had been in front of most of the school. Clutching her hand into a fist she vowed to make the bitch pay for taking Harry away from her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Neville was heading back to his rooms with Daphne when Dobby intercepted him. Now torn between getting Daphne to safety or protecting Harry and Hermione, it was Daphne who made up his mind.

"Let's go, Nev. It wouldn't do for the Champion to keep the Prince and Princess waiting."

"Fine, but I want you to stay behind me if things get tough. I'll explain about all of this later."

"I trust you, Nev."

They made their way to the Headmaster's office where they ran into Ginny.

Ginny had seen the couple approach. In her mind Neville was still a pushover of a wizard. She quickly thought of how to use that to her advantage.

"Neville", she purred. She ignored the Slytherin beside him.

"Ginny."

"Neville, I need to find Harry. There seems to be some misunderstanding about what happened last night. I was supposed to be Harry's Consort. The bookworm must have used a spell or love potion on him. He need's to see Madam Pomphrey to get it out of his system. Do you know where he is?" As she was saying all of this she crept closer and closer to Neville, finally reaching him and began to rub herself against him.

"Ginny, Harry married Hermione at my home. I was one of the witnesses. I know for certain that there was no potion or spell used against him. If you don't stop what you are doing you'll probably get hurt again."

"You wouldn't hurt me, Neville. You don't have the gumption to. Now where is Harry's room?"

"I don't think that either the Prince or Princess would want that." said Daphne.

"I didn't ask you snake!" spat Ginny. She returned her attention back to Neville. "Come on, Nev! Harry would want you to tell me. He wouldn't mind."

"But Hermione would and quit acting the whore to my fiancé!"

"What do you mean fiancé?"

"Neville is my fiancé. No one touches him like that except me, Weasley. Got it?"

Ginny just smirked and continued to do as before. Daphne simply pulled her away from Neville and punched her in the nose, breaking it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Neville and Daphne arrived a few minutes later at the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office. Harry merely quirked an eyebrow at the couple.

"I'll explain in detail later, but Daph is my fiancée."

Both Harry and Hermione's jaws dropped with that announcement. Harry cleared his head first. "Congratulations you two! We'll celebrate later."

"Thank you. Now can we get this over?"

"Yeah. Hershey Kisses."

The gargoyle moved, starting the staircase in motion. The four students climbed aboard the moving staircase. They stopped in front of the office door.

Finally after a minute of waiting they heard, "Come in."

Harry led the way into the room. He wasn't too surprised to see Professor McGonagall, Snape, or Sinclair. He was surprised to see Mrs. Weasley. Ignoring the open chair, Harry conjured two loveseats for the two couples to sit down on. Dumbledore frowned as Harry laid the robes that he had given him over the arm of the unused chair.

"Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Greengrass you were not invited to this meeting. Please leave."

"Sorry, old man, but Neville is here at my request. Daphne is here because Neville is. They stay."

"Very well, but they can not interfere."

"Only if you don't threaten either Hermione or me."

Dumbledore sighed. "Harry, you sorely disappoint me."

"You _WILL_ address me by my title."

Dumbledore blinked. The boy did look extremely angry at the moment. Perhaps he could concede this point. "Very well, your Highness. You have disappointed me."

"And this should bother me why?"

The adults in the room were now speechless. No one had ever spoken to Dumbledore like that before.

"It should bother you because of what I can do to you and for you."

"There in nothing that you can do."

"That is where you are wrong your Highness. I can help you with your kingdom. Already I have intercepted several Howlers on your behalf, concerning your choice of your main Consort. There are several families that are upset that you chose a muggleborn over a pureblood or even a halfblood. Either would have been a better choice to help stabilize your claim. Not to mention what Voldemort or his Deatheaters will do if they capture Ms. Granger."

"Her Highness", growled Harry.

"No, I cannot call her by that title. You MUST annul this farce of a marriage. Keep her as a second wife or mistress but do not make her your main Consort. I have already drawn up the marriage contract between you and Ms. Weasley, who has already accepted. Molly has already given her consent to it." Mrs. Weasley nodded her head in agreement.

"I wouldn't touch Ginny if she was the last woman on earth! You can't have our marriage annulled or declared invalid. It was performed by a wizard, in a wizarding home. We had the appropriate number of witnesses, including muggles, since Hermione is muggleborn. Trust me when I say that we consummated it, several times in fact. It's legal and binding and you can do NOTHING."

"Besides, I already carry the required heir." stated Hermione. She felt Harry's body stiffen beside her but he said or did nothing else.

The adults all had looks of surprise on their faces. Dumbledore's held anger.

"I need proof. An examination with Poppy would clear this up." He said, thinking that this was a way to end this farce. He would have Poppy get rid of the child, if there was one, thus forcing the couple to part ways.

"Hermione isn't going anywhere near YOUR healer, old man."

"The wizarding world needs proof. I refuse to accept her or the excuse of a child until it is confirmed by a healer."

"It will but by her choice, not yours."

"Harry, end this farce now before its too late."

"You WILL address me by my title or not at all. We are married, end of discussion."

"Would you rather Voldemort have her captured because she married you."

"She has more protection than you realize."

"She brings you nothing."

"Wrong she brings herself and her love, which is more than I need. Voldemort won't touch her because he's gone."

"You are such a liar Potter. The Dark Lord isn't dead, his mark is still visible." sneered Snape.

"I didn't say dead. I said he was gone and I guarantee that he won't be back."

Silence filled the room.

"What do mean 'gone'?"

"He won't be coming back from where I sent him."

"And where did you send him?"

"Through the Veil."

He had succeeded in shocking everyone else in the room, save for Hermione and Neville."

"You sent the Dark Lord through the Veil? The one in the Department of Mysteries?" asked Snape.

"It's the only one I know of."

"Exactly how did you accomplish that?" asked Dumbledore.

"None of your business. Snape, You can tell your fellow Death Munchers that they will get the same if they try anything against my family."

Snape bit back the remark that he truly wanted to say. The arrogant brat was in full royal force this morning and could make his life very unhealthy. He said nothing but couldn't stop the sneer from forming.

Molly Weasley could no longer keep her silence. She wanted answers and wanted them now.

"Harry, dear…"

"You will address me by my title."

Molly was taken aback. This was not the Harry that she knew. "Very well, _your_ Highness. I want to know why you refused my Ginny and continue to do so. She could at least be a lesser Consort as you have two other family names to continue."

"Simple, I don't like the games that she's playing. As for the other names, the title of Prince takes precedence. The titles of Lord of the Potter and Black families will fall to my second and third sons. I merged the three families together. I only need one Consort wife."

Molly was dumbfounded. "What games? And what do you mean you combined the families together? How could you do such a thing?" By the end of her questions she was shrieking.

"The love or lust potion that she used on me last year and tried to continue to use earlier in the year. As for the other, I did what I wanted. The Goblins were very helpful. It makes things much easier to deal with. The family name will remain Potter. Only the titles will be divided. One family, one wife."

"So you would destroy tradition for convenience?"

"No I did it to stop people like you from plotting out my life the way you want it. It's MY choice on who I want to marry, how many children I should have, and how to handle My kingdom."

"I'm afraid that the populous won't accept Ms. Granger" interjected Dumbledore.

"IF YOU DON'T START USING OUR TITLES, YOU MIGHT FIND YOURSELF IN A GREAT DEAL OF TROUBLE! IF THE REST OF THE WORLD HAS A PROBLEM WITH HERMIONE LET THEM TELL ME, NOT YOU!"

"No Pureblood will bow down to a muggleborn."

"We'll see, old man." Harry then stood, helped Hermione up and they left. Neville and Daphne following close behind.

When the coast was clear Dumbledore said "We need to eliminate Ms. Granger and the child she carries."

Minerva sputtered. "I refuse to be a part of such a plot."

"Very well. _Obliviate!_"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry didn't say another word as he led Hermione back to their rooms. Neville said that he would be by in half an hour, after he got Daphne's things from Slytherin House and into his rooms, for safety. He sat down on the sofa, staring off into space. It was making Hermione slightly nervous.

"Is it true? What you said to them?" he asked quietly.

"Yes. I used a muggle pregnancy test Mum sent me. I haven't had a healer confirm it yet. That wasn't exactly how I planned on telling you."

Harry had a ghost of a smile on his face. "I'm sure it wasn't. I'll see about getting a healer from St. Mungos' to come here and check you over."

"Do you think that all of this is necessary?"

"Yeah. If the healer confirms it, then the populous will accept it. Dumbledore's right about one thing. They aren't going to like our being married for awhile, at least until the baby is announced. Especially the old Pureblood families."

"I don't care about what _they_ think."

"I know, but they would try to hurt you, something that I can't and won't allow."

She sat down next to him and cuddled until Neville showed up with Daphne.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The rumors about the two couples started spreading like wildfire. Many speculated that Hermione was pregnant but had no real confirmation yet. It was the tale of Neville standing up to Daphne's father and his proposal that had tongues wagging. Many had been taken by surprise at the power the quiet Gryffindor had shown. Many were still surprised at his fierce protection of Daphne, especially those from her own house. In fact several quietly cheered when Neville stood up to Snape. He sent the greasy git to the hospital wing after Snape had attempted to harm Daphne. What made that story sweeter was the fact that Snape couldn't take away any house points or give Neville a detention, for then he would have to explain what he had attempted to do.

During the weeks that followed the Ball, several Pureblood parents were seen coming and going from the castle. All bent on getting their child into the Prince's bed. Several turned away quickly when they realized that they had to deal with a goblin, who gave very blunt answers. Harry never laughed so hard in his life at some of the things that came out of Yarrh's mouth.

There were a few diehards, like Malfoy Sr., Mr. Parkinson, Mrs. Zambini, and Molly Weasley. That one refused to give up on Harry marrying Ginny. Harry all but threatened the entire family with total annihilation to get his point across. He was quietly working to find a suitable husband for the girl, just so that the two women would leave him alone.

As for Malfoy and Zambini, he told the parents that he wasn't into boys. They and Parkinson then tried to bribe their way onto the Council, Harry all but had them arrested. They couldn't leave fast enough.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Since Harry's blowup in his office, Dumbledore noted that the couple was rarely seen in the Great Hall for meals. Even for special feasts. His plan to douse Harry with the strongest Love potion that Severus could make was slowly going down hill. He finally got an elf to actually put the potion into Harry's food and drink. However that elf wasn't allowed to serve the Prince in his own quarters, only the two Potter elves could do that. Somehow he had to get the couple down into the Great Hall so that he could go forward with his plan. When Harry finally got the potion, which was designed to make Ms. Weasley his true love, they could then rid Ms. Granger of the child she carried. If indeed she was pregnant. That was something that was up for debate. If only they would come down.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The healer that Kingsley brought to Hogwarts confirmed that Hermione was indeed pregnant. She left several instructions for the couple. Ones that Harry would try to follow to the letter, when Hermione would let him. He, in turn, let the healer make the official announcement about the Heir from St. Mungos. She also agreed to come to the castle instead of Hermione going to the hospital.

The announcement in the Daily Prophet the following day was met with great cheer by most of the people. Only a few were upset with this turn of events.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A week before Halloween the Goblins announced that they were ready to proceed with the hearing. Harry's solicitor was also ready. The Ministry was ready. The summons went out to those in trouble.

The morning post carried the summons to those who were being called at Hogwarts. Dumbledore, Snape, Ron, and Ginny were all in shock at the summons by the Wizengament for their actions against the Crown. Several other teachers and students also received summons as witnesses to the Crown. Life was about to hit the fan.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The two Golden couples arrived at the Ministry rather early as Harry had to sit through several lesser items of business within the Wizengament. Several Deatheaters had been captured. Scrimgeour wanted Harry to be there for all the trials, including the ones that had the LeStranges and Lucius Malfoy. He was arrested for trying to bribe the Minister in connection of the LeStranges.

Before the trials even started, Harry warned the members of the Wizengament that all trials would be fair. If he found that any bribes had been accepted the guilty would automatically be thrown into prison. Many shuddered at the threat and took an oath to do as the Prince wanted. The acting Head had a preapproved list of sentences for most of the guilty ones. That and the oath made the trials move rather quickly and quietly. Only Malfoy became loud as his sentence was read aloud. He vowed to have his revenge.

After lunch came the big trial. Dumbledore and his minions walked confidently into the courtroom and sat down. Following him were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Ron, Ginny, and Snape. Many wondered at what the prestigious Headmaster had done.

"Albus Dumbledore, you are charged with theft, obstruction of a will, namely the will of James and Lily Potter, organizing an illegal organization, falsifying documents, endangerment of a child, and withholding information. How do you plea?"

"Not guilty."

"So noted. Severus Snape you are charged with child abuse, child endangerment, belonging to two illegal organizations, embezzlement, and falsifying documents. How do you plea."

"Not guilty."

"So noted. Arthur, Molly, Percival, Ronald, Ginerva Weasley each of you are charged with conspiracy to commit murder, use of illegal potions on a minor, child endangerment, and child neglect. How do you each plea?"

All five pleaded not guilty.

"So noted. The Ministry may present their case first."


	12. Chapter 12 Justice Prevailed

Chapter 12: Justice Prevailed

Albus Dumbledore, former Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, former holder of the Order of Merlin First Class, former Head of the Wizengament, and former Supreme Mugwump, looked around his solitary cell. As prison cell standards go it was actually very large and comfortable. He had a decent cot to sleep in and a desk to write his memoirs on. As well as a separate bath. He was given two meals a day, nutritious but lacking in any real flavor. He had no magical inhibitors placed on him. He had to assume that the cell had some form of them within the wall. Nearly everyone inside the Ministry knew that he could perform some forms of wandless magic. He did, however, miss having books to read and his lemon drops. But over all it wasn't too bad, at least for the first few years. Then ii became monotonous.

Now he was bored to death, day in and day out. Someone made sure that he was keeping with the current events as he received a daily copy of the Daily Prophet. It was his only link to the outside world. He would read it every day, slowly, so that it would waste more time. Sometimes even more than once.

He was allowed no visitors and even the guards were non existent. In fact as soon as he filled one of the empty journals, a new, blank one would appear, replacing the filled one. Where they went he had no idea, but he hoped that who ever read them would understand why he had done some of the things that he had.

It was through the newspaper that he learned that Harry and his muggleborn bride had become the parents of twins, a boy and a girl. They had named them James and Elizabeth. That had been over ten years ago. Since then the Royal couple had had six more children. The Public loved this fact and the entire family. He wondered if they were trying to compete with the Weasleys.

It was also through the newspaper that he learned of young Mr. Malfoy's death, by Harry. Killed for trying to kidnap the twin Prince and Princess. Apparently Harry didn't believe in second chances. He had to wonder where he had failed in teaching the boy that lesson. There were some notices and other reports of other students that he personally knew. In his own world it was he that they turned to for help, not the boy. It was he who had saved them once again.

He rarely saw the Weasley family mentioned. He had learned that the twins had denounced their family and had joined the boy's family as his brothers. The elder two Weasley children refused to denounce their family name, but also would have nothing to do with the other members of their family. They tried to stay neutral. Arthur, Molly, Percy, Ronald, and Ginerva had all been sentenced to five years each and had long since been released. He had read that they had had their magic taken away and were now living as muggles. Arthur was probably having the time of his life.

Severus was given to the Veil right after his trial. He had used a hidden wand to take out as many of the members of the Wizengament as he could after they had sentenced him to ten years in Azkaban. Such a waste of talent that had been. It was those that sentenced him that didn't understand what Severus could do for them.

The latest Prophet's headline was that the Royal twins were starting Hogwarts in September. Next year would see the next Potter, Elisa, along with the Longbottom's eldest daughter, Ivy, attending. It was rumored in the paper that Prince James and Ivy were already betrothed. Albus didn't believe that for a minute. Harry would never let a child of his be restricted in such a way. Not the way he had fought with all of them over their choice of Ginerva.

As he was deep in his thoughts he heard his cell door open. His head turned to see if his ears were playing tricks on him. No! The cell door actually opened and to Albus' surprise both Harry and Neville walked in. Both had matured with dignity and grace.

"Harry! Mr. Longbottom! Welcome to my humble abode."

Neither man said anything. Behind them a group of house elves hurried to bring in a couple of chairs, a tea table and some tempting treats. The display was making Albus' mouth water. He had had no sugary food since coming to Azkaban.

Longbottom made a show of pouring the tea and offering the cakes and biscuits around. After taking a heavenly bite of a lemon jelly roll, Albus could no longer contain his curiosity.

"May I inquire as to the reason for this visit?"

"Just merely checking to see if you're still with us", answered Neville. Harry just stared at his former mentor.

"As you can see I am in good health."

"And good spirits as well."

"I suppose so. I am becoming quite bored though with nothing to read and I do miss my lemon drops."

"Yes, well that was part of your sentence."

"I don't follow."

Harry answered this time. "I want you to live a long life in here. No candy, no books, no meddling. I arranged for the Prophet to be here everyday so that you would know how the world is doing without your interference. We have no need of your meddling.'

"Now, Harry, I am sure that I could help in some way. I do have age and experience on my side."

"But you refuse to let anyone think or take chances for themselves. You always thought that you knew better. This is why you are here today."

"When do I get to leave?"

"Never."

"Never?"

"Never. Be thankful that I placed you here. Hermione wanted to leave you in Antarctica, naked and alone."

Albus' jaw dropped in surprise. He had always considered Ms. Granger a non violent, level headed girl.

Neville chuckled at his former Headmaster's reaction. "That's nothing. Daphne wanted him sent to Mars on that Muggle contraption. What was it called again?"

"The Land Rover. Hermione considered it, but later decided that there were too many Muggles that would have to be _Obliviated_. Not to mention if the pictures came back with him in them."

"True. But they were both pregnant at the time, so their hormones made them a little soft. Remember what happened to the poor Minister from Italy?"

Harry winced. "The poor man has no trouble crossing his legs now. I never knew that such a thing could be done by magic, so quick and effortlessly. I still have no idea where she sent them."

"I don't think that I want to know. Do you think she taught that curse to Daph?"

"Probably, along with Liz, Ivy, and Elisa. No boy is going to step all over their girls. I almost feel sorry for James. The poor boy not only has to contend with his sisters knowing that spell but his future wife as well. I think that if he didn't love Ivy so much, he would probably have left long before starting Hogwarts."

"Still he's smarter and braver than we ever were. After all he's going to be attending school and court at the same time. As well as trying to keep my daughter in line."

"He has his work cut out for him."

Neville could only nod in agreement.

While they were talking, Albus listened with rapt attention. He hadn't heard another human voice in over ten years and was surprised to hear their banter. How different thing would have been if Harry had stayed to the plan. Before he could voice this, the two men stood up.

"We came here to, one annoy our wives, and two to let you know that you no longer have any influence over the Wizarding world. It was a slow process but we finally have removed the last person to support you within the Ministry. Enjoy your 'kingdom' for you will never leave. We will never return."

With that they left the room. The table, chairs, and food remained until the day that Albus Dumbledore, 'Manipulator Extraordinaire', died by his own hand.


End file.
